To Chibi, With Love
by IolantheRavenclaw
Summary: Update: Chapter 2 is up: The Elders wish for Rei to lead the White Tigers again in battle, but Rei wishes to stay with the BBA. But what happens when the Elders decide to kidnap Rei by turning him into a chibi. Warning: Yaoi KaixRei, TyxHil & LeexMar
1. Prologue: The Elders' Plan

**Title:** To Chibi, With Love

**Summary:** The Elders wish for Rei to lead the White Tigers again in battle, but Rei wishes to stay with the BBA, refusing all offers. Yet what happens when the Elders decide to kidnap Rei by turning him into a chibi who's only memories is of the village.

**Rating:** PG-13 for safety and may go to R in later chapters, but I doubt it (I don't think I can write that kind of stuff)

**Pairings:** KaixRei, TakxHir, RaixMao. I am also open to other pairings if readers truly want that pairing... as long as it doesn't interfere with the pairings already mentioned.

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains Yaoi. For those of you who do not know what Yaoi is, it means BoyxBoy relationships; and that does not mean drinking beer and watching the game. It means kissing and enough sap to drown you in your seat... and other things. _/coughs and blushes/ _If you do not like Yaoi or feel uncomfortable about it, then I suggest you leave and find something more suitable to your taste. I do not want reviews saying that I didn't warn you, because I just did. _/points to the warning/_ It's your own fault if you decide to skip the warning and end up reading something you wish you didn't. Now, if you like Yaoi, then go right ahead and enjoy your reading time. -

**Author's Note:** Konnichwa minna-san! I bet you haven't seen me in a while... maybe because I haven't wrote anything in a while _/cough and sweatdrops/ _Anywho, this is my first beyblade fanfiction, and it is also my first Yaoi. I accept comments, constructive criticism, and amusing flames, whatever. I would also like to inform you wonderful readers that I got this plot bunny from a picture called 'The Son of Kai'. It's very adorable. Kai's son looked just like a chibi Rei who wrapped the end of Kai's scarf around himself. I thought it would be very cute if it was Rei himself in chibi-form instead of Kai and Rei's son. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the history of how this fanfiction came to be in my head. - I would also like to warn everyone that I like to use the original names that the creators of the anime gave their characters instead of the dudded names. It was hard finding the names of all the characters and their team names, but I did it. _/poses proudly like a dork/_ I will keep to the bit beast English names though because I only know the BBA's Japanese bit beast names. Anywho, I'll post all names used in each chapter at the bottom so it you forget or get confused, you can just scroll down and be like 'oh yeah, Kevin's Japanese name is Kiki...hehe'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade aka Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or it's wonderful, beautiful, hot... _/drools/ _...hmm, Rei and Kai... _/coughs/_ hmm, characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own writing amusement. _/grin/ _Please do not sue me for I have no money because I spent it all to look pretty at prom a few days ago. _/pouts/ _I'm poor so you will gain nothing by doing so.

**To Chibi, With Love**

_**Prologue:**_

_The Elders' Plan  
_

"They're arguing again." Mao whispered to Rai, her ear pressed rigidly up against the wooden door of the hut.

Rai smirked, shaking his head. Since Rei had returned to the village to lead the Bai Fu Zu two years ago, the Elders have finally and truly forgiven him for leaving the village with Byakko when he was fourteen. Sure, Rei returned back then after his first time in the beyblading championships to help train the youth of the village, proving to the Elders that he wasn't a traitor to the village like they had thought. However, despite what himself and his teammates had told them after the Asian tournament, and from Rei's short homecoming, the Elders still felt the need for more proof to Rei's loyalties, even if the village no longer considered him a traitor.

That's when Rei returned again. After hearing the new rules for the third beyblading championship tournament he wished to compete in, Rei returned to the village, to the Bai Fu Zu and leaded them through the tournament. They faced his friends from the BBA who had all separated into different teams so they can all have a chance to become the world champions. Takao and Daichi on the BBA, Max with the PPB All Starz, and Kai with Team NeoBorg.

Through the battles and pain that the Bai Fu Zu went through, the Elders saw just how much Rei had grown and learned. Now more then ever, more then when they first given Rei the most powerful Seijyu in all of China, did they think that Rei was truly worthily of possessing Byakko, the golden White Tiger and leading the Bai Fu Zu. They finally realized that the change in setting and people to battle really did improve his beyblading skills. He's knowledge, talent and skill grew in a way that they never could have if he had stay in the village.

It was also thanks to Rei's adventure into the forbidden world that also put the neko-jin village on the map. The village was now a tours attraction and doing better then they ever could have economically. People came to see the village where the famous beybattling neko-jin of the BBA and the Bai Fu Zu grew up and trained. Though they did respect the peace of the neko-jin village, only coming on the days registered, as while as the simple beauty to the village and nature around it. It was amazing how the evil deed of 'leaving the safety of the village' that they learned from a young age could have brought so much good to the little village.

Of course, much to the distress of the Elders, Rei left the village yet again to reunite with the BBA. For the last two years the Elders were sending letters to the wandering neko-jin, wishing him to return. Soon politely asking shortly became pleads, and then in conclusion orders and commands made from frustration. Nothing seems to sway Rei Kon to come back to the village.

It was understandable too. Rei was almost eighteen, or would be eighteen in a few months. Why would a bright young man wish to stay in a little village for the rest of his life? There was nothing in the village for him besides his childhood friends, the Bai Fu Zu. His real family died when Rei was young. It was Rai's own parents that took him in and raised him like their own son. Rei was like an older brother to him, even if they weren't related by blood. It's because of those facts that he knew Rei wouldn't return.

Nevertheless, the Elders kept sending the letters, each 'request' being politely declined by the young neko-jin blader. All these rejections seem to have put the Elders on edge, and after the latest reply from Rei, the Elders decided to have a secret meeting.

What was the meeting about?

Why, how to get Rei back against his will of course!

In addition to the first question, what were the members of the Bai Fu Zu beyblading team doing outside of the hut where this 'secret meeting' is being held?

Being the good friends that they are, they're expectation is to learn what the Elders are plotting and notify Rei about the plot before it happens. That's why Mao is listening to the meeting while the other three members of the Bai Fu Zu keep watch for villagers who might be wandering through the north end of the village in the middle of the night.

"They're always arguing Mao." Kiki retorted. "'Rei must return to the village' this, 'Rei must lead the Bai Fu Zu in battle' that. Rei, Rei, Rei! That's all they seem to talk about nowadays." The emerald hair neko-jin fell back to rest his body on the grass, giving a grand yawn to show his efforts of staying conscious. He may be fifteen now and able to stay awake this late, but the 'early to rise, early to bed' training that was programmed into his body for all these years made the young teen involuntary tired. He hadn't really changed much in the last two years, beside becoming taller then the hobbit he was before… but not by much.

"No offence to Rei and the Elders, but what's wrong with Rai being our leader? His a great leader. Why can't the Elders just leave Rei alone? His happy in Japan." Gaou spoke his thoughts to his teammates. Even though he's the second youngest of the Bai Fu Zu, Gaou has always been bigger and stronger looking for his age, and the same goes for now. He stood stiffly by the ancient oak tree that shaded the front of the hut, holding his large hand on his tummy in hopes of covering any noises of hunger it gave off. He looked the same as he did several years ago besides being even bigger then before.

Rai nodded. "Yes, Rei is happy in Japan. We may respect his wishes of being with the BBA, but the Elders do not." Rai sighed, crossing his arms and bowing his head in thought. "It's tradition for the one who possesses the Golden White Tiger to lead the Bai Fu Zu in battle. That is why they're so persistent. Rei is the Chosen Warrior to lead us, and as much as I hate to say it, the Elder won't stop till his is back in the village."

"Will you three pipe down! They might hear you." Mao hissed from her spot at the door before placing her ear back on the wood, her brow knotted in concentration.

Rai had to smile at that look. It made Mao look more adorable then she already was. Mao had grown taller than, but not as tall as he himself had grown. She is also more controlled and does not burst out emotionally as much as she use too. Her pink obsession had also calmed down a bit. Though she still had the (believe it or not) natural neon pink hair, tied back in a bow that gave the illusion of cat ears, her Chinese style clothes no longer always consisted of pink. For example, tonight Mao's usual white outfit with pink trim was black with white trim, complimenting her athletic and curvy body well.

Rai himself had changed, but really only in height and maturity. His black hair had grown longer and wilder, pulled in a long ponytail and ending a bit lower then his mid-back. He's taller, but not as tall as Gaou, and still a bit shorter then Rei and his muscles more toned to fit his matured body. He still had the same style; dark teal baggy pants wrapped at the lower legs and on his lower arms and hands, with a matching open Chinese style shirt. He also has the same fang necklace and slippers. Despite his wild appearance, he became a lot calmer and collective then he was several years ago.

But hey, several years ago he would have never thought that Mao and himself would get together. Mao had finally calmed down from her fascination in Rei, realizing that he saw her as his little sister. She seemed depressed by it for a while, but was back to her normal self after a few weeks. In addition to that, a few months later Rai noticed Mao would oddly have the tendency to blush when he touched or spoke a kind word to her. That's when Mao's pink obsession cooled down, allowing Rai to see past his pink enthusiastic childhood friend to notice the beautiful young woman that was becoming of her.

"Finally." Mao spoke, snapping Rai out of his thoughts. "They stopped snapping at each other and are talking about the plan they agreed on."

"What's the plan Mao?" Kiki inquire, looking up at the pink haired girl insist of stargazing like he was doing before.

"They're talking about some type of unscented potion." Mao answered, straining her ears to try and catch ever word. "When consumed, it turns the victim into a chibi."

Gaou raised an eyebrow at that. "But why would they do that? I thought they wanted to get Rei to return to the village, not become a kid again."

"Simple." Rai murmured looking at his teammates. "Teenagers are rebellious and don't listen to their elders while children hang onto every word and never question. If Rei's a child again, he would gladly return home if the Elders ask him to."

Mao glanced at her boyfriend with complete understanding of where the conversation was going. "And if he doesn't want to return they could just take him, no questions asked."

"I bet Takao would ask a lot of questions." Kiki pointed out, jumping to his feet and brushing off his pants. Takao was always known for his aggressive, out front personality. It was something the Bai Fu Zu learned while in the Asian tournament.

"Not if they just kidnap Rei." Mao added. "The BBA wouldn't know what hit them."

"Are they saying how they're going to give Rei the potion Mao?" Rai asked, turning to look at her.

Mao pressed her ear back against the door and after a few minutes of silence listening, she at last gathered enough information to answer the question. "Something about sending someone from outside the village to Japan and putting it in his food when he wants to eat food from whatever favorite restaurant the BBA have."

"Sounds simple enough." Kiki yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "But kind of a stupid idea if you ask me. Oh well, I give the Elder points for their creativity."

"What are we going to do Rai" Gaou questioned, too tired to care for what Kiki just said and turning to look at their team captain with droopy eyes.

"For now, we rest. It's too late in the night to come up with a plan." Rai said, having taken noticed of the yawning Kiki and the half asleep Gaou. "We'll discuss this more at lunch after our morning training routine." Kiki nodded, poking the dozing Gaou and motioning him to follow him down the path to the more populated end of the village.

Rai watched the two go silently into the night before looking down at Mao, who had slipped over from her spot by the door and was now resting against his bare chest, glazing up at him. He noticed the worried look in her golden eyes and quickly kissed it away. "Don't worry about Rei, bo bui (precious)." He murmured while nuzzling Mao's neck. "You know him. He'll be fine."

"Yeah," Mao meowed, smiling at Rai who now had his arm around her waist and was leading her down the path that Kiki and Gaou had taken only moments ago. "You're right. I shouldn't worry. We'll make sure nothing happens to Rei, right Rai?"

Rai nodded, pausing in their stroll to give Mao a soft smile and a light kiss on her forehead. "Right."

**Author's Note: **

Kitten - Awe, Mao and Rai fluffiness. They're kawaii together, no? Do you like the name that Rai gave Mao? Bo bui 'precious' in Cantonese. Adorable, no? Thanks to UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa for the Cantonese lesson. _/smiles/_

_/Kai and Rei walk in/_

Kitten - Mergie? How did you two get in here?

Kai -_ /glares are Kitten/_ The door.

Kitten – Oh yeah... I really need to get a lock for that door...

Rei – Sorry Kitten -chan, but Kai-koi read the prologue and is annoyed that we are not in it yet. So... he came to glare coldly at you...

Kai -_ /glares coldly at Kitten/_

Kitten - _/slowly slides behind Rei/_ Oh dear...

Rei – Thanks everyone for reading, and please rate so Kitten-chan will write KaixRei fluff

Kai- _/continues to glare to Kitten/_ Write. Fluff. Now.

Kitten - _/squeaks/_ Kai-kun said 'fluff'! KAWAII!

Kai - _/growls and jumps at Kitten/_

Kitten – Oh dear..._ /barely gets out of the way of the flying, pissed off Kai/  
_  
Kai - _/lands on Rei/  
_  
Kai and Rei - _/blushes/  
_  
Kitten – There you go ladies and gentlemen, some KaixRei fluff and mental imagery to hold you off till chapter one. _/smiles and waves/_ Bye minna-san.

**Name and Team Help (in order of appearance): **

**Japanese ** _English  
_  
**Mao ** _Mariah (never did understand why they don't enrich the youth of North America with names from other cultures)_

**Rai ** _Lee (not related to Li, who's Japanese name is Syaoran Li. Both from China though...but not the same anime, hehe)_

**Rei ** _Ray (or Raymond, hehe, the English name gave me another plot bunnies_)

**Bai Fu Zu ** _White Tigers (though the only one with a white tiger bit beast is Rei. And Kevin and Gary's bit beast are not even cats)_

**Byakko ** _Driger (From what I learned, Byakko is the name of Rei's bit beast, while Driger is the beyblade itself. That's why when its upgraded, the beyblade's name will have added name bits like Driger S, Driger F, and Driger HM/MS)_

**Takao ** _Tyson (no comment)_

**Daichi ** _Daichi (I think his name is the same)_

**BBA ** _Bladebrakers (hehe, blade... hehe, breakers)_

**Max** _Max (well that was easy)_

**PPB All Starz** _All Starz_

**Kai ** _Kai (yay, Kai)_

**Team NeoBorg ** _Demolition Boys (now that's a big change)_

**Seijyu ** _Bit Beast (I personally like Seijyu better. o)_

**Kiki ** _Kevin (Kiki is a kawaii name, no?)_

**Gaou ** _Gary (hehe, it reminds me of Gary from SBSP)_


	2. Chapter 1: Then and Now

**Author's Note:** Oh my, it has only been a few days and I got 8 reviews. I'm honored, really I am. And I would have updated sooner but I've been helping my parents with painting and cleaning up the bungalow. And of course, my bungalow has no computer for me to write with during my breaks and I'm dead tired when I get back home. Me plus dead tired equals lack of creative writing process.

**Calm Soul:** As you can see, I'm very much in the mood to write this story. /grins/ I'm glad you like the pairings. I wasn't sure if people would be fussy on the LaixMao pairing. I have yet to see it be done so… /shrugs/ I'm glad you like this slash story. I am very honored that you do and I hope that this story continues to be good for you. /looks at chapter one and pokes it/

**Kodoku Wolf:** lol, yes, a chibi story. _/smiles/_ I'm glad that idea intrigues you. Though I'm warning you now, the chibiness will probably not happen till chapter 2 or 3. Sorry that you have to wait, but I wanted to build a bit on their relationship so that there is something there before letting the Elders go through with there plans. _/grins evilly at Rei/_

Rei _- /blinks in confusion/_ What's with the evil grin Ana-chan?

Ana – Oh nothing….

**Apocalipticoblivion:** _/hugs back/_ Thank you. I'm glad you like it and I will try my very best to keep it interesting for you. It's hard because I'm really winging this story. I very did something like this so ideas come slowly and I have to make a mad grab at them to work with them. Hehe, and yes, read this chapter and you will get you're long awaited Kai/Rei fluff.

Kai - _/raises eyebrow in interest/_

Ana – You can read it too Kai-kun.

Kai – Hn _/ignores Ana/_

Ana _- /sweatdrops/_

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Oh, thank you UKL for telling me this. I really didn't do research like I usually do for stories. All I did was go to google.ca and type in 'Chinese Names' and found 'bo'. I have no clue on the language itself (I'm still trying to learn Japanese on my own _/grins/)_ so I'm sorry for my mistake and I thank you again for your knowledge. _/hugs UKL/_ I will change it to 'bo bui' ASAP. And thanks for reading_. /smiles/_

**Umbby:** _/blushes/_ Oh my _/hugs back/_ I am glad you are happy with me using the original names. I myself was never fussy on the names that they change them to. Really, I think they should just leave the names as they are. It's a good experience to the youth around the world to learn names from other cultures. And as you can see, I am continuing the story. _/smiles/_ I hope you like it. Oh, and on the marriage thing, you will have to fight over me; I already have a husband and two wives. (Don't ask, I didn't agree to the marriages) _/beams/ _Good luck to you.

**Sc:** Yes Sc, that's the picture I saw, it was done in green. Cute picture, no? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Dranzen:** Yup, Rei and Kai are in this chapter. _/smiles/_

Kai – Finally, you stupid bi-

Rei – KAI! No cussing at the authoress. Bad things happen when you anger her.

Kai - _/mutters/_

Ana – You better mutter, or no KaixRei fluff at all! And I'll band you from reading Chapter 1.

Kai - _/glares/ _Hn.

Ana – You better 'Hn'.

**Ratings:** _/blushes/ _Oh my, a 12 out of 10. I'm much honored, thank you. Guess I'm not as bad as I though I got for not writing in a long time. _/smiles/ _Yes, I love chibi Rei too and how Kai gets more over-protective of his little neko-jin. I think his adorable like that.

Rei – Yes, Kai is very kawaii when he is like that.

Kai - _/mumbles/ _I am **not **kawaii **or **adorable.

Ana - You keep saying that Kai-kun and someday, someone might listen to you. Believing you is another story.

Kai - _/eye starts to twitch/ _Just. Start. The. Disclaimer. Ana.

Ana – Oh yeah, I should do that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade aka Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. Man, I wish they didn't make us do this. It's like making us rub it in our own faces. Anywho, the only thing I own in this story is the story idea itself. _/cheers/_ Yay me! I also own that new box of imported chocolates that I'm eating throughout writing this chapter. Hell, it might even appear in the story as far as I know so… don't sue me.

**To Chibi, With Love**  
_**Chapter One:**_**  
**_Then and Now_

It was early morning in the discrete, outsized neighborhood where the Hiwatari residence in Japan resides. The owner of the household, Hiwatari Kai, has been up since dawn on this lovely Sunday morning… though he was always up at dawn on any morning, be it lovely or not.

Now you may be wondering why the 'dearly loved' captain of the BBA Revolution owns a home in Japan, let alone be living in it at this point in time. This thought alone will give you all the knowledge you need to know about what happened to the BBA to have brought Kai to this very point in time.

You see, the summer after the members of the BBA have been in their third World Championship tournament; Hiwatari Souitirou, Kai's 'esteemed' grandfather finally kicked the bucket, leaving Kai to be one of the most richest teenagers in the world. The Hiwatari fortune not only left Kai with a 'mansion' outside of Moscow that could be easily considered a castle, but several other mini mansions throughout the world; one of them just happened to be located in the countryside just outside of Takao's hometown.

Since Kai was only sixteen at this time, he still needed to have a guardian till he was regard as an adult by law. Of course, this is where the kind-hearted and understanding Mr. Daitenji, owner of the BBA came in. He took Kai under his wing, leaving Kai to live in the Hiwatari mansion in Japan with his servants so he could continue training and competing for the BBA.

That was two years ago.

Since then, the BBA had been the World Team Champions again for two years straight and Takao, much to Kai's distaste, was still the World Champion. Kai was now eighteen and now only got visits from Mr. Daitenji that were beyblade related. It was summer, meaning no school and nice, quiet, long and relaxing days… which also included his beyblading routine of course… and only being quiet in the early morning hours before Takao woke up.

Yes, Takao 'lived' with him, along with the other members of the BBA in a sense. Much to Kai's dismay, his place was considered a walk in Five Star hotel to Takao, Max, Kyoujyu and Hiromi. They all had their own houses but for training proposes, mostly during tournaments, they would just stay over Kai's house. It worked out well (if you do not include the constant brawling between Kai and Takao). The house had its own enormous beystadium and equally massive beyblade training grounds; so as Takao put it, "Why knock a good thing?"

Kon Rei, on the other hand, was a different story. Like mentioned about, Takao, Max, Kyoujyu and Hiromi all had places in the city to stay, but the dear neko-jin did not. So, since Kai has about fifty-four king-size bedrooms in his little 'house' in Japan, he offered one to Rei to have whenever he was in Japan. And now, two years later, the Hiwatari mansion in Japan was now deemed to be Rei's second home.

Does living with the beautiful neko-jin affect the slate-haired boy? Not more then being around the neko-jin usually did… which is a lot. Mind you, Kai never showed it.

Yes, you heard it right. Our dear seemingly cold-hearted, silent, self-involved captain has feelings for our little neko-jin. This might be new to you, but it is definitely not new to him.

You see, Kai knew he was attracted to guys for a few years now. It was something he realized on his last year at the abbey. Now being attracted to the young Chinese boy of the BBA only started during the second year of the BBA being together. Rei was known to be a good friend to Kai. He was the only one on the team that Kai could tolerant for more then a few hours, meaning that when it came to sharing things like bus seats, hotel rooms, beds, and other effects, Kai and Rei were together no questions asked.

Kai did not just tolerant Rei's presences, but enjoyed it. Rei understood the value of silence, leaving him be when he wishes for his 'quiet time', or even joining him in the joys of silent meditation or thought. Rei also knew the right times to start a conversation, and how to start a conversation that Kai himself would say more then his usually 'hn' and 'whatever' after a short period into the chat. This, along with Rei's beyblading skills and maturity for his age, gained Kai's respect and eventually, his friendship.

By their second year of knowing each other, Kai was noticing things that he didn't care much about before. The way Rei smiled at people, the way he would laugh at Takao and Max's childishness and would sometimes even join in on the little games, how his face would be set when concentrating on a battle and how his eyes turn into slits when angered. All the little things about Rei intrigued him, leaving Kai wanting to know more about this neko-jin boy and be around him more.

This lead to knocking sense into the neko-jin when the time was needed, keeping the boy from danger with lines like 'They're too powerful for you without Driger' and 'This is my battle', or just taking Rei's blade and ordering him not to battle and go to bed. He also realized that, while he usually would retreat to his own thoughts during Takao or Max's battles, he had always paid close attention to the neko-jin's battles… or the neko-jin himself.

Did this register in Kai's mind as 'a crush'?

Hell no!

Did his little acts of brief kindness, good advice, and diminutive chats become more common?

Oh yes, it did.

Was Kai finally opening up to someone?

Yeah right! He is still the locked journal of the unknown.

And why the hell not?

He is Hiwatari Kai, that's why. And three years later, he is still Hiwatari Kai; the seemingly cold-hearted, silent, self-involved captain of the BBA who now lives with the love of his life and has been doing so for the last two years.

Did it finally register in Kai's mind that he had a crush on the neko-jin?

Yes, for a long time now.

Has this crush blossom into love.

More then likely.

Did Kai admit this to himself?

God no, he's still in denial about it. How could he be in love with his teammate anyways? Was it possible? And if so, who says that Rei floats in that boat, let alone bares the same feelings for him, one Hiwatari Kai. So what if he did. Would they really want to risk the friendship that Rei and himself had built over the last five years? Who says that they would even make a good couple, let alone stay together?

Furthermore, what if it wasn't love that Kai was feeling? What if it was lust or a need for companionship that has yet to be fulfilled in his life, and more so, not meant to be fulfilled by the neko-jin boy? Kai is indeed just lost and confused about this subject in his life.

And this is why he is up so early on a Sunday morning. Though the BBA trained seven days a week, it was decided after much debate (this meaning Takao bugging Kai for long periods of time before Kai at last giving in to Takao, with the help of the others team members of course) that they could sleep in on Sundays, though Kai still woke up early. Kai also, of course, made up a special training routine for Sundays to make up for the lost morning hours.

Now that you understand that, you may be wondering what Kai is doing to occupy his time while waiting for the others to come and train later on today.

He's reading.

Not just anything, but Russia books that Yuri of Team NeoBorg sends him. Typically, Kai would be reading something that concerned beyblading, bit beasts, history, and other things of interests… but this time, it was different.

You see, Yuri and the other members of Team NeoBorg know Kai all too well. It was only a matter of time before Yuri and the others figured out that Kai fancied someone and who it was. Now Yuri, being Kai's 'best friend' and all, force Kai to agree to read the next three books he sent him, no matter what they were. And Kai, keeping to this agreement, is now in his study two hours after dawn on a lovely Sunday morning, reading 'How to Know if a Guy Like You: The Homosexual's Guide for the Slow, Stubborn and Blind' the first of three books that he would have never touched in his life if it weren't for Yuri.

Of course, Kai grumbled about having to read a self help book with a ridiculously long title, but he wasn't worried about anyone finding out about it. The book was in Russian after all. The only people who would be able to tell what he was reading were his servants, who native language was Russian; but Kai could easily hide the book away so no one would see it.

Now, it is our favorite neko-jin that he is worried about.

You may have noticed that Rei, by nature, was a curious person. Roughly a year ago, he always wondered why Kai wouldn't be at breakfast or at the stadium training on Sundays before the rest of the team came, like he usually was. Since Rei liked the deal of sleeping in on Sundays, he never really had that much time to search for the captain. It took him a few months of half an hour patrols around the mansion to finally come across Kai in his study, reading Russian books.

"Kai…" Rei inquired, unsure if he should disturb his captain in his private study. He usually respected the seventeen year old's private time, knowing how much being alone meant to the stale haired boy; but it took Rei so long to finally win the Sunday morning game of cat and bird he'd been playing with Kai, unknowingly to the captain. Now that he won, he wished to gain a bit more of a reward then the knowledge of where Kai was today.

Kai looked up at the raven haired boy, a bit surprised of finding him at the doorway to his study. Of course, he didn't show this. To Rei, it looked like Kai had looked up from his book to study the neko-jin, searching with his eyes for a visible reason why the younger boy was peeking into the entrance of his study before returning to his book, giving a nodded to acknowledgement.

Rei, use to Kai's gesturing ways, took that as a sign for him to enter the study. Rei had never been in Kai's private study before. He couldn't help but be in awe at the rows and rows of dark cherry wood shelves, all containing books and maps in all different sizes, ages and languages. There was also a matching cherry wood desk at the end of the room, in front of the large red chair and huge open windows. More red cushion chairs and sofas were scatter throughout the room; and there was Kai, lying lazily across the closest sofa to the window, using the morning sun for light.

Rei wandered into the room silently, scanned the room with his golden eyes. Kai looked up again to observe the neko-jin as he toddled gradually towards him, his head whipping around the room, trying to get in every detail of his new discovery. He couldn't help but smirk at the boy's cat-like antics before turning his attention back to his book.

Upon Rei's arrive to the sofa that Kai was now occupying, he stopped in his tracks, staring at the boy in front of him. Despite Kai's permission to enter the room, Rei was still a bit unsure if he should bother the older boy. 'What am I thinking? Kai wouldn't have let me in if he didn't mind me talking to him'. With this, Rei asked the first question that came to mind.

"What are you reading?"

Kai was silent for a moment, leaving Rei to fidget a little where he stood. He wasn't thinking if an answer. The answer was obvious. Nor was he reading the book. He had stopped reading it upon Rei entrance.

Then what the hell was he doing?

Observing Rei, naturally. Kai didn't have to be looking at the younger boy to do this either. He could sense every move that Rei made. It was something that he was trained to do at the abbey. You had to know where and what your opponent was doing while looking at though you weren't studying them at all. It made for a good surprise attack.

To Kai, yes he did want to talk to Rei, he always enjoyed doing so, but it was always fun to see the way that the neko-jin acted while trying to start a conversation at a time when it looked like Kai was busy with other things.

"A book." Kai lied, flipping to the next page. He was still examining the neko-jin before him using his training and not actually reading the book. Rei had grown in the last two years. He was taller now, but still a few inches shorter then Kai himself. His body, though grown and matured, was still lithe and lean like a cat, while Kai was more sturdy and masculine.

The neko-jin still prefer the Chinese style robes, though it was a strangely intriguing combo. Like before, he wore his baggy black pants with his long white over-robe shirt with gold trim, which reveal the side of his pant legs; but the Chinese side claps were not on the robe itself, but on the short sleeveless black vest with matching gold trim, which ended right at the bottom of his ribcage. His red sash was replaced with a similar one, but instead of long ends hanging at his side, there was an odd Chinese decoration of ropes, string, beads and rings. One thing that didn't change was his hairstyle. Still long raven hair tied back with its white wrappings, and his red yin and yang bandana tied around his forehead to keep his wild bangs off his face.

Rei sighed at Kai's answer, muttering to himself about 'bad questioning' before continuing. "I mean, what book are you reading?"

Kai was again silent, smiling inwardly to himself before sitting up on the sofa, leaving room on the love seat for the younger boy. Rei, noticing the 'Kai-like' hint to sit with him, took a seat next to the Russian boy. "It's a book Yuri sent me from Russia. He knows I enjoy reading so he sends me a book once a month."

Rei nodded, looking over the ruby eyed boy's shoulder at the open book. He had seen this language before, but it wasn't one he understood. The only languages the Rei knew were his native language, Japanese and English. Kai, to his knowledge, knew those three languages as well, along with his own native language. So if Rei couldn't read the writing and Kai could, he could only assume that it was in Russian.

"I should really learn how to speck Russian someday. Whenever Yuri and the others are over, all they do is speck Russian and laugh at the fact that I don't understand them." Rei puffed his cheeks out childishly causing Kai to smirk at the boy.

"Maybe someday I'll teach you, but right now training is what you need to focus on" Kai stated, turning back to his book.

Rei pouted, but soon smiled slyly up at his captain. "Kai?"

"Hn"

"If I ask you a question, would you answer it?"

"You just asked a question and I'm answering you." Kai grin to himself before looking up at the Chinese boy.

Rei glared at Kai, causing Kai to laugh softly. Upon hearing Kai's soft laughter, Rei beamed. It was rare when Kai laughed, even now when his captain's more open and talks a bit more freely. These moments were special, especially when it was him, Kon Rei that made that delightful noise escape Kai's lips.

"Okay," Rei started, still grinning at Kai. "I am going to ask you another question and I would like you to answer it truthfully."

Kai stared into Rei's golden eyes, searching for the trick behind the cat. He knew Rei had something up his sleeve, Kai could tell from the crafty grin that's on his kitten's face. 'My kitten? Where the hell did that come from? Though it suits him well…' Kai thought before nodding at Rei, letting his previous thought play in his mind again.

Rei crawled closer to Kai, causing Kai to blink in surprise when the neko-jin's face was just a few inches away from his own. Rei's grin widened as he lifted his hand in front of there faces, pointing finger extended upwards. Kai glared warily at the finger for a few seconds before Rei shot it down on the book in his lap, pointing at a random line on the page.

"Say this line out loud."

Kai stared at Rei, having not completely expecting that type of action. He quickly replaced the surprise look that Rei had caused to show on his face a few seconds ago with a questioning glare.

"That's not a question Rei." Kai stated

The neko-jin nodded. "I know. I didn't ask the question yet. Now say the line out loud."

Kai smirked at that. "Are you ordering your captain to do something?"

Rei grins sweetly. "Of course not. I would never do such a thing. I was asking politely for you to do something for me."

Kai stared at Rei with his sugar coded smile for a moment before turning to the book to look at the line. 'Damn neko-jin and his adorable ways. If he was anyone else…' Kai trailed off in his thoughts before at last speaking the line in the book out loud.

Rei stared in awe as his listened to Kai speak his native language. His waited a few seconds for the words to absorb into his head before testing the words on his tongue. It took him a few tries to say it right and Kai watched him inquiry as Rei tried to speak in his own native tongue. Rei smiled up at Kai when he got the words right, causing Kai to raise his eyebrow in question.

"What does it mean Kai?"

It dawned on Kai then that Rei, in his own sneaky way, was trying to learn a little bit of Russian. 'Note to self: Don't let thoughts of Rei seduce my mind while subject of affection is in the same room.' He couldn't help but smirk at the neko-jin, deciding that for his kitten's efforts he would answer his question.

"It means 'Do not worry little one, for even though you are surrounded by darkness, remember that the sun will soon come and warm your face with light'."

Rei beamed at Kai's translation, feeling a warm, fuzzy sensation stir deep inside his chest. Those words were similar to something his mother use to say to him when he was young and afraid of being alone at night. Speaking them always use to soothe him and allow him to sleep without nightmares.

Kai stared at the neko-jin before him. For some reason, the golden eye beauty had closed his eyes while listening to his translation and started purring softly to himself. The sound was captivating in itself, but coming from Rei it was almost erotic. No, not almost, it _was_ erotic. If Kai didn't have the self-control that he did have, he would have jumped the purring beauty and ravish him without a second thought.

"Rei?" Kai growled, trying to keep the desire out of his voice.

"Hmm?" Rei opened his golden eyes to stare back his garnet eyed captain.

"Why are you purring?" Kai asked, instead of saying something else that was a bit more inappropriate.

"Oh," Rei whispered, breaking the eye contact to look intently at his lap. "It's just that, what you said…" Rei paused, looking back up into the radiant ruby eyes in front of him. "It reminded me of something similar that my mother use to say to me when I was little."

All desire for the neko-jin was lost, replace with an understanding gaze. Kai knew that Rei's parents died when he was young, though Rei never went into detail about it. Rei was then raised by Lai's parents since Rei had no other family. Kai was glad that he never knew his own parents for to him, he rather have no memories of his parents then to have a taste of what its like to have them, only to lose them.

It then hit Kai like his fist hits Takao's face. Both Rei and himself are orphans, something that he never really thought about before. Rei has no related family and Kai himself didn't have anyone since his grandfather kicked the bucket, though he wouldn't really even consider that man who he believed to be Satan reincarnated into a insane old perverted geezer family. In a sense, without their friends, they're both pretty much alone in the world.

The warm and cheerful Rei and the cold, self-involved Kai, two completely opposite people were in an odd way, very alike. 'Like the yin and yang on Rei's forehead…" Kai trailed off.

A peculiar silence floated between the two as they gaze into each other's eyes. They both saw unknown feelings flicker in the other's eyes and both wondered what the other was feeling and thinking at this moment in time.

Until Rei's stomach growled, breaking the silence. Rei blushed lightly at his stomach's bad timing before moving away from Kai and getting to his feet. "Sorry, I didn't have breakfast yet." Rei turned to face Kai. "Did you eat yet?"

Kai stared at Rei for few more seconds before turning back to his book to continuing his reading. "Hn."

Rei nodded. "Well, I'll see you at training then." Rei smiled, retreating to the door and disappearing behind it.

From that day on, Rei would wake up on Sunday morning and head to Kai's study before breakfast. Every time he came, he would do the same as he did before. Though it was a strange bonding activity, it was something special between the two boys. So it continued to happen every Sunday.

And now, it was Sunday, and Kai was reading a Russian book that he would rather not translate to the Chinese boy. Rei didn't know about his interests in the same sex, let alone that it was the neko-jin himself that Kai was interested in. The thought of revealing, or in this case, hinting towards it was mortifying.

"Damn Yuri and his accursed self help crap." Kai muttered while flipping to the next page. Just because he agreed to read the book doesn't mean he had to like it, and he would be damned not to show his dislike of the book. Really, he wasn't even paying much attention to the words his eyes were staring at. If someone asked him what happened in the first chapter, he wouldn't be able to recall. Not like he cared. The faster he read the damn book, the sooner he could forget it all and put the book to good use... as firewood.

"Good morning Kai." Rei yawned, wobbling through the door and plopping down on his familiar spot on the sofa.

"Hn"

"Not a good morning for you?" Rei asked, resting his arms and head on Kai's shoulder like usual now whenever he came into Kai's study on Sunday morning. It was one of the few odd moments when he would let someone touch him, and Rei was one of the few people who could get away with touching him unharmed.

Kai grunted, flipping to the next page.

"That bad, huh?" Rei yawned again, just barely covering his mouth in time.

Kai grumbled, skipping a few pages ahead in the book. Seeing that the crap wasn't going to get better anytime soon, he slammed the book shut and tossed it to the side. Rei blinked in confusion at this strange reaction toward a book. Kai never treated a book like that.

"Guessing it's not a good book, is it?" Rei inquired.

"No" Kai stated flatly.

"Yuri sent it to you?"

"Hn"

"What's it about?"

Kai stiffened at this, looking from the sleepy neko-jin resting on his shoulder to the book. He glared one of his most deadliest glares at the poor book that just wanted to help before finally answering.

"Relationships."

"What about relationships?" Rei pressed, surprised that the Russian boy would be reading up on something like that. Was Kai trying to learn how to make friends or-

"How to know if-" Kai paused for a second, trying to decide if he should continue or not. He turned to face Rei. The boy seemed to be almost asleep. 'Strange… Rei isn't one to stay up late at night. Why would he still be tired?" Kai thought.

"Are you okay?" Kai questioned, frowning at the younger boy.

Rei blinked again, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he stared droopy eyed at Kai's questioning glare. If Rei wasn't so sleepy, he would be worried that Kai might be trying to find the answer in his eyes like he always did. Kai's stare was like a soul reading stare that you couldn't escape from.

Anyways, he couldn't tell Kai that the reason he was tired was because he didn't sleep at all last night. How could he when crimson eyed, two tones blue haired Russian was the one haunting his mind and keeping him up. Usually Rei would sleep thought the night with dreams of himself and Kai in normal situations, but lately he had been having dreams of ghostly touches and soft kisses. These dreams would then soon be filled with passionate gasps and husky moans and soon…

Well, let's just say that Rei would wake up with a little problem down under. Upon waking up from these dreams of Kai in a relationship beyond friendship, Rei's legs would be so tangled up in his sheets from tossing and turning that it was almost as if a giant spider had started to gift wrap him in it's web.

So, his legs were rendered useless and all the neko-jin could do was wiggle around and tug at the fabric with his hands, growing more frustrated as the battle between the Chinese martial artist and the unyielding bed sheets raged on for more then five minutes.

It wasn't for another five minutes that the neko-jin finally free himself from his worthy adversary's hold. It was just when he was kicking the defeated opponent away from him that he realize that he was balancing on the edge of the bed, and Rei proved to the world that neko's don't always land on their feet… but on their backs with their feet closer to the ceiling then the floor.

So that is how the Chinese martial artist lost to the bed sheets.

Embarrassing? Yes, very. He liked… okay, understatement… loved his captain for a very long time now but felt content with just living with the secret love of his life; but now it was as if his body was demanding for him to move and catch the guy or be tortured with dreams of 'what could be' and continuous battles with his newest rival, the damn bed sheets.

But Rei was scared for many reasons. First was messing up a very fragile friendship that himself and Kai had worked so hard to build. Second was the fact that he didn't know if Kai liked guys that way. Third, was that he didn't know if Kai like him that way.

Do you understand now why Rei is so dismayed?

I hope so because right now I have no more time to explain since I need to tell you that Kai noticed Rei blushing and is now feeling Rei's forehead with the back of his hand.

Of course, this is just making Rei's blush deepen. It wasn't a usual act like when Rei rests on Kai's shoulder on Sunday mornings in his study before asking his usually 'What does this mean' question. Kai checking his temperature was not something commonly done.

DAMN IT, KAI'S HAND IS ON HIS FACE! ON HIM, KON REI'S FACE! What do you THINK is going on in Rei's head right now?

Absolutely nothing. He's too busy staring crossed-eyed at the hand on his forehead and blushing even more so then before to be able to think of anything.

Kai, seeing that the neko-jin's head was not hot, removed his hand and continued to glare at the younger boy, waiting for an answer. Of course, Rei was still drawing a blank here, so the two just stared at each other. And you all know how patient our dear captain is.

"Rei!"

Rei blinked, finally coming back to reality. "Oh, sorry Kai. And yes, I'm fine, just tired."

Kai continued to glare at the raven-haired boy, raising his eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"Ah…" Rei paused, trying to think of something. He wasn't good at telling lies, and the truth was not only embarrassing, but would be telling Kai that he was having some not so innocent dreams about the Russian boy. 'Come on brain, think of something!' And amazingly, his brain had it's first intelligent thought of the day.

"I've just been having… troubles sleeping." Rei replied. 'Yes, good brain! If you had a mouth, I would give you a cookie!'

"Bad dreams?" Kai inquired.

"You could say that…" Rei murmured.

"No more scary movie nights then."

"What?" Rei jumped. 'Oh no, Takao is going to kill me…'

"No sleep not only affects you, but the whole team. You are probably not the only one having troubles sleeping after watching stupid movies. So, no more scary movie nights and tonight, you are going to bed early."

"But-"

"No buts Rei. Now go eat breakfast. You need to have some energy during practice."

Rei sighed, pushing himself off the sofa and headed towards the door.

Kai leered secretly to himself. Though Rei may have to work extra hard during practice for the next few days to make up for his sluggish performance today, at least he had a way out of telling Rei more about the stupid book.

"Kai?" Rei stopped at the door and was now facing his captain. "You didn't finish telling me about the book."

'Damn it! Stupid luck! I will KILL Yuri for this!' Kai cursed in his mind, trying to think fast of a way out of it, but finding none.

"It's about relationships Rei." Kai muttered

"You told me that already Kai." Rei pointed out, walking back to the sofa to have a seat again.

"Then why are you asking about the book again?" Kai glared at the neko-jin beside him.

Rei smiled despite the 'Don't ask questions or else' glare that Kai was giving him. "You didn't tell me what kind of relationships it's about."

Of course, by now you may have realized that Kai is cursing like a mad man right now. I would normally tell you his thoughts, but his cussing level right now is way too high for a PG-13 rating so…

"Romantic…" Kai grumbled so low that Rei just made out what the Russian had said.

"Romantic relationships?" Rei questioned, blushing lightly at the thought of Kai reading about such things. If Kai was interested in a romantic relationship then that means that the stale-haired boy was not only single, but looking! 'Yes! Kai was never interested before in things like dating. This is good!'

"Yes," Kai answered reluctantly. "Yuri made me agree to read the thing. It's some self help book. Like I need help with my love life. I don't have one." Kai complained, letting his head hit the back of the sofa.

"That's probably why Yuri sent it to you." Rei reasoned.

"Hn."

Shaking his head, Rei got up and heading towards the book.

"Don't touch it Kon."

Rei blinked, turning to face Kai. "Why not?"

"I said so."

"But you didn't teach me a line from the book yet."

"I'm not reading that crap to you."

"Why not?"

"It's crap."

"So?"

"Rei!"

"What?"

"I said, don't touch it!"

"Come on Kai."

"No!"

"It's just one line."

"I said no!"

"One-"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Please!"

Kai flinched. Rei was doing the adorable, irresistible, sad kitten-eyes with pout look. It always made Kai's heart twist and no matter how hard he tried to resist it, Kai could never say no to the love of his life when he gives him that look.

"Fine." Kai gave in, falling back in his seat.

Rei smiled brightly at this and grabbed the book from its spot on the floor where it was abuse before running back to his spot on the sofa. Rei opened the book, flipping through random pages till settling on one in the first chapter. He scanned the page prior to settling on probably the longest line on the page. Pointing it out to Kai, the Russian looked at it, slightly paling as he read it in his mind. Glaring at the page for his bad luck, he read the line out loud in Russian. Rei smiled when he understood a few basic words and repeated the line back to Kai. Kai nodded roughly when the neko-jin said it correctly before silence fell upon the room. It stand like that for a little while till…

"Kai…"

"Hn."

"What does it mean?"

Kai was silent again before turning to face the neko-jin, looking the boy straight in the eyes before translating the line to: "Love is love; it shouldn't matter what gender you are, but what you feel inside so you shouldn't be ashamed of being attracted to the same sex."

Rei's eyes widened slightly at this. Yuri gave Kai a self help book on homosexual relationships, and Yuri wasn't one to joke about a sensitive subject like homosexuality. This could only mean that Kai, was in fact, gay as a guy wearing a pink shirt.

'Oh Kami does love me! Kai is attracted to guys! …oh Kami, Kai is attracted to guys! I'm a guy and his face is less then fifteen centimeters from mine! Okay, don't panic Rei…'

"Ah… do you believe in that statement Kai?" Rei questioned as if to reinsure himself that the information he had just discovered is true.

Kai was silent for a long time, trying to decide if he should tell the truth or not. And, much to his dismay, his mind told him something that he actually remembered from the book. 'All good relationships, both friendship and romantic, is based on trust and communication.'

'Stupid book and its damn knowledge on things like this.' Kai cursed yet again in his mind.

"Yes," Kai started. "I do believe in that statement Rei."

Rei smiled up at Kai, looking straight back into those alluring wine-colored eyes. Hope had now lit a candle in Rei's love life with Kai and now he had to make sure not to blow it out. "I agree with it completely too."

The two stare deeply into their companion's eyes; thoughts and actions of what to do play in each of they minds, both confused as to where they should go from there. Their own minds were just not helping so they just gazed into the other's eyes, both looking for a sign as to what to do or say next.

And that sign finally came.

In the shape of Kinomiya Takao bursting in through the doorway.

"Finally, I've been looking for you guys everywhere! You guys wouldn't believe it, but there was an all you can eat buffet today at this really great restaurant! All you can eat for one thousand yen if you came at seven am! So I got Max and Kyoujyu and Hiromi up early to go there. It was great! There was bacon and eggs and ham and toast and omelets and bagels and waffles and all different kinds of fruit with whip cream! It was so good! And-"

"What Takao is trying to say is that because we woke up early today, we decided to come by early as well." Max added from behind the Dragoon master's shoulder. He looked from Kai to Rei before added. "You okay Rei? You look like you were up all night."

Rei smiled weary at his friends by the door before getting up and heading towards them. "Yeah, I didn't. Been having troubles sleeping." The duo gave concern looks at their friend. "Nothing to worry about. Once I eat breakfast, I'll be fine. See you at training." Rei waved, leaving the room and heading to the dining room.

"Wonder what's bugging Rei. He never use to have troubles sleeping." Takao said, watching Rei turn the corner.

"Yeah, he loves sleeping. He even tries to have a cat-nap or two daily." Max added, turning toward Kai. "Do you know what's wrong with him Kai?"

Kai glared at the two for a moment before getting up off the sofa. "No, but I think it's those stupid scary movie nights you idiots have, so forget about planning another one."

"What?"

"Awe, come on Kai."

"I said forget it."

"But Kai, Rei doesn't get _that_ scared."

"I said no!"

"Come on-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Kai- AHHH" And so, Kai started his morning training routine early, starting with launching himself at Takao and tackling the poor boy to the ground to beat the daylights out of him while Max tries in vain to pull Kai off of his friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mergie, I can't believe I fell asleep last night while doing the final spelling and grammar check.

Rei - /pets Ana-chan's head/ its okay. You were up till four in the morning trying to get this up.

Ana - /yawns/ Yup, and I'm very proud of this chapter. I mean, I got the 'explain the past' stuff done and two cute KaixRei moments. I'm sorry for readers who like to get right to the plot, but I'm a writer that likes to take my time and build on relationships before throwing them into the fire. It's more fun that way. So Rei becoming a chibi will not happen till Chapter 3. But it will be well worth waiting for and be all but sweeter.

Kai – I do NOT need help with my love life.

Ana – Yuri-kun thinks you do.

Kai - /smirks/ Oh really… /grabs the surprised Rei and pulls him into a passionate kiss/

Rei - /blushing like a mad man/

Kai – Hn, self help my ass.

Rei - /nuzzles Kai's neck and purrs/ Mmm, Kai-koi. /sighs happily/

Ana - /sweatdrops/ Oh dear… hmm, thanks for reading Chapter One everyone, and please if you have the time, rate it. Thank you. /sees Kai biting Rei's neck/ WILL YOU TWO JUST GET A DAMN ROOM. I don't like sap in front of me.

Rei – I think you miss having a boyfriend Ana-chan.

Ana - /nods/ Yes, I do. And my ex-boyfriend better not read this or he'll be chasing me like a dog after a piece of meat in a meat truck.

Rei – That's not- Ohm, Kai-koi…

Ana – JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU IDIOTS/pushes them out of room and slams the door/ Finally. Okay everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. /smiles/

* * *

**Name and team Help (in order of appearance):**

**Japanese** _English_

**Kai Hiwatari** Kai Hiwatari (Don't you just love his name?)  
**BBA Revolution** Bladebreakers (Whoot to the BBA!)  
**Souitirou Hiwatari** Voltaire Hiwatari (He makes me wonder were Kai got his good looks)  
**Mr. Daitenji **Mr. Dickenson (no comment)  
**Takao Kinomiya **Tyson Granger (Names like Tyson and Tidus are over-used, I swear)  
**Max Mizuhara **Max Tate (Strange how Max's English name is shorter then his Japanese)  
**Kyoujyu **Kenny aka Chief (Note how he doesn't have a last name in both versions)  
**Hiromi Tatibana **Hilary (I Don'T know...)  
**Rei Kon **Ray Kong (Yes, they were very creative when coming up with that one)  
**Yuri Ivanov **Tala (meh, Yuri is cool, no matter when name he has)  
**Team NeoBorg **Demolition Boys (I still get a good laugh from their dudded Team name)  
**Lai **Lee (I really hope I don't mess up with the KaixRei fluff with that name. Only one letter in the difference)


	3. Chapter 2: Furballs and Training

**Authoress Note:** I'm so sorry for the late update. I try to update within a week and a half period, but I ran into several problems.

1) I lost my computer for over a week.

2) My father fixed my computer, but also fix the problem that kept me from playing computer games. So I blame LotR RotK for the PC! Oh how I missed killing orcs!

3) The fact that it's summer and too hot for me to think straight, so I have to wait until midnight to write in the nice cool night air.

4) Work, lots of work and…

5) Trying to fit everything that I wanted into this chapter so that you guys could have Chibi Rei fun next chapter, but that was impossible. So now instead of an overly large chapter 2, you will have a normal sized chapter 2 and 3.

**Important Notice:** When having chapter one looked over by Hoshi-chan before she posted it on her site, I realized two things.

1) That Yuri's name has a 'y' at the end of it. Yuri means girlxgirl while Yuriy is a Russian name. The two are easily mistaken and many sites have his Russia name as Yuri instead of Yuriy.

2) I forgot to add a part in chapter two. With how I write, if I have troubles with a part, I leave a sentence hinting to add to it and continue on till I figure out a way to write it. My beta reader usually catches me when I forget to return to the notes and fix them, but she can't beta read for this story, and the chapter becomes a blur to me when I read it over so I didn't catch this myself. The note itself could make the mind wander into PG-18 thoughts, and I'm sorry about that.

I fixed it though, and added the part that I forgot to add about a week ago. For people who wish to go back and read it, it's the part where Rei is thinking about the dreams he is having about Kai. It's roughly a few paragraphs long. If not, you're missing out on a really cute story. /smiles/

**Replies to Reviewers-**

**Platinum Rei:** Thank you. And yes, I always believed that Rei is a pretty fast learner.

Rei - /smiles/ I try.

Ana - I see it in his character on the show, so I try to make him that way in the story. It's hard to keep characters from going OOC. And again, sorry for the long wait for the update. Hope you enjoy it.

**Kodoku Wolf:** I'm so glad you like it. /smiles/ And I'm sorry that you have to wait till chapter 4 for chibi fun, but the cute KaixRei fluffy moments before he turns chibi will be worth it, I promise. Ah, and about Kai's last name. hehe, I couldn't believe I made that mistake.

Kai – /crosses arms and snorts/ Hn, I wasn't surprised.

Ana – /glares at Kai/ I though I kicked both you and Rei out of my room… Anyways, I fixed it as soon as I saw your review. Thank you for pointing out my mistake.

**Devilburns:** /blushes/ Thank you. Oh my, my work is brilliant!

Kai – Don't let it go to your head.

Rei – /watching Ana giggling and dancing around the room/ I think it's a bit too late…

Ana – Thanks for reading. /smiles/

**Calm Soul:** Thank you. /smiles/ I'll try to make my updates more fluent for now on… at least till school starts again.

**Crazy nek0-JIN:** Yes, yes, they are very deprived of their love, especially in my room. /glares at Rei and Kai/

Rei and Kai - /whistle innocently/

Ana – I hope you don't' mind waiting another chapter to get to the chibi fun. And don't worry; you can always say something constructive and more useful some other time. /smiles/

**A dragon's crystal:** /laughs evilly/ I will never let them kiss! NEVER! I made this story so addictive just to torture the readers so I can take over the world!

Rei – Don't believe her crystal. It's past 5am and she's drunk off of iced tea. She can't think clearly.

Kai - /snickers/ Torture readers? That's the stupidest plan to take over the world that you've come up with!

Ana – Mergie… Anywho, I will not question you adding me to your favorite story list. I thank you very much. It's an honor. /smiles/ Also, your cousin Yuri will be playing a bigger part in this story in later chapters. And yes, the Elders are oxymorons… and just plain morons as well. Hehe and I will make sure that I update more frequently throughout the summer. Plus, I also fixed the problem with Kai's last name. /smiles/

**Jay Kaniya:** hehe, yes, Yuri is a very brilliant teen. And he will be flaunting his brilliance in later chapters as well. Thanks for reading. /smiles/

**Dranzen:** Yes, there will be more KaixRei fluff, lots of KaixRei fluff! So much KaixRei fluff that you will drown happily in it all!

Kai – Shut up and stop being sarcastic.

Ana – But you're always sarcastic.

Kai – I'm good at it though.

Ana – Oh fuu on you. Thanks for reading!

**Reifan, your fan:** Yes, Kai is an honest person in the end, despite himself.

Kai – Hn…

Ana – Hehe and I like how you thought Rei was going to find out the content of the book. But I thought the little bonding session was adorable and it was fun it write as well. /smiles/. And on how Rei will act when he is a chibi, you'll just have to wait till chapter 4 to see. /winks/ Thanks for reading.

**MadMaddie:** Thank you. I try very hard to keep them in character. /smiles/ And I'm glad you enjoyed some of those lines I wrote. Also, I did noticed the use of 'question and answer' throughout that chapter. I kind of unconsciously made it a theme in that chapter with was not repeated in chapter 2. hehe and thank you for saying my work is brilliant. You hear that Kai, that's two people who said it!

Kai – Whatever.

**Breeze from the east:** Really? That sounds like a cute picture. I would love it if you could e-mail it to me. /smiles/ hehe, too bad it isn't a horror movie that's keeping Rei up. Though I doubt that Rei would be scared easily by one. /grins/ Oh, and about when Rei and Kai are going to get together… I'm not telling. That will take some of the fun out of the story. So you'll just have to read and find out. /winks/

**Kurayami-tenshi88:** Thank you. And yes, I found out a few days ago that his name is really Yuriy, not Yuri, every though some sites say it's Yuri. I was talking with Hoshi-chan about this when she was going over chapter one before putting it on her site. I'm too lazy to change it now, but I will be making his name Yuriy for the rest of the story. Plus, thank you for pointing it out and for reading. /smiles/

**Feisty Feline Feral:** /smiles/ Thank you, I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, a late review is better then no review at all. Thanks for reading.

Kai – You done yet?

Ana – What if I'm not?

Kai – I'll start making up with Rei in front of you.

Rei – Kai! Leave her be… and you know I don't like doing those things in public!

Kai – Then why are you letting her write a story with us doing those things in it?

Rei – …damn.

Kai - /smirks and pulls Rei up against his chest/ I win again.

Ana – Don't you two start /points/ Look, it's the disclaimer. That means chapter two is about to start! Whoot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade aka Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. I do however own this lovely Mocha flavored Moolatte that I legally got from Diary Queen. Mmm…. Frozen blended coffee goodness…. Oh, oh, and this popsicle which likes to annoy me with its melted juice goodness…

**To Chibi, With Love**  
**_Chapter Two:_  
**_Fur-balls and Training_

Sunday morning training went on a bit earlier then normal thanks to the buffet that woke up Takao this morning. Of course, where there's food, there's Takao; and where there's Takao, the rest of the gang is unceremoniously dragged along. Mind you, with every good fortune, there is a bad fortune and since Takao and the rest of the gang came to the Hiwatari mansion early, Kai made sure to start the torture early as well.

Only fifteen minutes after Kai started his morning routine with beating on Takao in his study, the three boys head towards the dining room where Rei is eating his breakfast while talking to Hiromi and Kyoujyu. Takao was complaining most of the way about Kai not letting them have their 'Scary Movie Night' anymore till Kai whacked him on the side of the head. This lend to Takao grumbling about it instead while Max tried his best to cheer the boy up.

Kai just walked behind them, glaring at their backs while trying to reflect back on the chat that Rei and himself had in his study not too long ago. It wasn't enough time though since they arrived at their destination.

The room way very long, containing a formal look to it with it's clean cut wooden floors and striking old aged wallpaper. Little chandlers lit the room from above along with the fireplace on the wall where the head of the table would sit. The elegant dark wood table itself was six eighths as long as the room with many matching cushioned chairs along its sides. Gold candleholders with white candles decorated the table as well as whatever breakfast food that the butler had left for them at the head of the table.

This was where Rei, Kyoujyu and Hiromi where upon their entrance. They were sitting at the head of the table, Rei munching on his breakfast while listening to Kyoujyu talk about some new discovery he had with Hiromi nodding her head to the information. Takao stumbled over to where his girlfriend was seated with Max in tow while Kai lend on the door frame. This was when Kai brought out the bad news.

"Training starts as soon as Rei is finished eating and gets change." Kai stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest and smirking at his team.

"WHAT?" Takao cried, giving Kai a disbelieving look. "That's almost five hours earlier then we normally start!"

Kai nodded. "I know that."

"But why? We made a deal! We get to sleep in on Sunday and start training later!" Takao bellow while waving his arms about.

Kai glared at Takao. "Did you sleep in?"

Takao blinked. "No but-"

"Then the deal is off today. You came early, we start early." Kai declared, leaving no room for argument. Of course, Takao tried anyways.

"Come on Kai! Geesh, if I didn't know better, I would think you hated us like you did when we first became a team. First no going out with us as a team, then no 'Scary Movie Night' and now this!" Takao cried.

"Technically his right Takao." Kyoujyu piped in, taking his eyes off of Dizzi's monitor. "The deal was if we sleep in, we don't have to train early like we generally do. But since we didn't keep up with our end of the deal today, then Kai has every right to make us start ahead of schedule."

"Rats." Takao pouted, plopping into a seat.

"Don't worry buddy." Max smiled his bubbly happy smile that had gained a fair bit of charm to it and lacked the over hyper look it use to hold. He gave Takao a pat on the back. "At least we had a great breakfast. That should keep you up and running for a bit."

"And you should probably work off that energy training instead of sitting around and letting it turn into fat." Hiromi added half heartedly, poking her boyfriend in the stomach in a joking manner.

At this, Takao jumped up and glared down at his girlfriend. "It's not turning into fat! My body is very health thank you very much." Takao said, putting his hands behind his head while pretending he didn't hear the soft snort that had come from his fearless leader. "I swear I can't keep the girls off me."

Hiromi eye twitched at that as she tried to take a breath to calm herself.

She failed horribly.

"I'll show you 'can't keep the girls off me' Kinomiya!" Hiromi shouted, picking up the nearest object, which just so happened to be a knife, and chasing the navy haired boy around the room. Max and Rei laughed at the couple whilst Kai smirked and Kyoujyu kept his beloved laptop close to his chest, out of harms way.

"Come on Hiromi!" Takao called back while maneuvering passed a toppled over chair. "I can't help it if I'm sexy!"

"Stop running and I'll fix that for you!" Hiromi howled back to her boyfriend, jumping over the chair that Takao had just dodged.

"But I don't wanna be fixed!" Takao cried, running out the door with Hiromi hot on his heels.

"Leave it to Hiromi-chan to give Takao-kun a warm up." Max laughed.

Rei nodded, smiling cheek to cheek. "Knowing them, by the time we get out there they'll be 'making up' instead of fighting."

"That seems to be the pattern." Kyoujyu added, resting his laptop back on the table.

"Luckily for Takao, I believe Hiromi grabbed a butter knife. It'd be impossible to fix Takao with that." Dizzi included from her spot on Kyoujyu's laptop screen.

"With Hiromi, anything is possible." Max stated.

Kai himself didn't add any sarcastic remark to the conversation like he normally did. He was instead thinking about the line he had read to Rei.

'Love is love; it shouldn't matter what gender you are, but what you feel inside so you shouldn't be ashamed of being attracted to the same sex.'

Kai openly agreed with the statement. He wasn't ashamed of being a homosexual, even if it wasn't common knowledge... it was just that he didn't know if the guy that he like was a homosexual as well... something he wish was common knowledge.

Answering Rei honestly about it wasn't as mortifying as he though. Sure, in a way he did admit his sexuality to the boy but it wasn't like he went out and said it or walked around in a shirt that said 'I like men now lets make out'. Plus it wasn't like Rei would question him on it. His Hiwatari Kai and no one beside Takao is stupid enough to question what he says.

Though what boggled his mind more was the fact that Rei agreed with him too. Though Rei normally did agreed with him on most things, there was something in Rei's eyes that made him wonder. This, of course, could only mean one of two things in Kai's mind:

One, Rei is open-minded to same sex relationships, which right now is a high possibility or...

Rei is the straightest gay person that Kai knows... this option Kai liked even better then the former.

Now, everyone here knows that our dear captain doesn't like not knowing things and right now, the fact that he couldn't tell from Rei's answer that he is gay or not was pissing him off to no end. The pure fact that Rei had the same opinion wasn't enough for Kai to tell if the love of his life would ever be attracted to him. If it was possible for Kai to be able to woo the neko-jin, then he was determined to find out; the sooner, the better.

Kai glared at Max with a 'Leave the room now or else' look, causing Max to jump out of his seat. "I better go warm up too." He added before disappearing out the door. Noticing this as well as the look Kai was now giving him, Kyoujyu followed suit, muttering something about making sure Hiromi really didn't 'fix' Takao.

This left only Kai and Rei in the dining room with just a table between them and their little 'chat' still on the back of their minds. This was what Kai wanted.

Upon realizing the absences of all his teammates except for his captain, Rei's golden eyes widened in panic; his mind just registering to swallow the milk in his mouth as he watched the phoenix stride around the dining room table that separated them for each other.

He had a little bit of time to think about the information he had gathered less then a half an hour ago. The fact that Yuri sent a self help book on homosexual relationships to Kai definitely gave Rei the impression that Kai is gay. This information had made Rei's day a whole lot better, despite the lack of sleep.

The only problem that was keeping Rei from jumping into the Russian's arms and showing how much he loves him was that it wasn't in his character to jump into things. (a/n: hehe, I do try my best to keep them in character, though it's hard in romantic relationships... and the fact that most of you are going to kill me for not make Rei jump into Kai's arms and doing the fluffy sap thing.) He needed to confirm that the information was valid before doing so; and with the stakes being so high, he really didn't want to muddle up their fragile friendship over something as silly as the possibility of Kai being gay.

'Okay, it's not silly.' Rei reproach himself. 'You really never know if someone is gay or straight. I just shouldn't jump into anything that I might regret later on... even if I wish it was true... like in my dreams.' Rei scold his mind for his wandering thoughts that are over the PG-13 rating, something that's been happening to much lately. 'Okay Rei, remember your training. Patience is the key to gaining knowledge, and to find out if Kai really is gay, I need to be patience and observe.'

"Rei?"

"Huh?" Rei blinked, looking up at into cold wine eyes. He was confused by the odd look of determination shining in the depths of Kai's eyes. It burn into Rei as Kai shared into his golden orbs, searching his soul for some mysterious reason. It always made Rei dread when Kai looked into his eyes. Kai had an odd way of knowing what's on your mind or if something's wrong if you gave him the time to look; and right now, Rei really didn't want Kai to know what's on his mind. Especially with his still wandering thoughts of what could be.

"I need to go change." Rei jumped out of his seat, grabbing the last piece of toast on his plate before running out the door.

Kai blinked in surprise. He was so busy at staring into Rei's yellow kitten-like eyes that he hadn't expected Rei to jump up and out the door. 'Damn it, I was distracted again! I normally could have stopped him easily! Now I have to wait till after training.'

Kai almost jumped when he felt something assail onto his lap. He blinked, looking down on his lap to see a pair of golden kitten-like eyes much like Rei's looking back at him with an innocence playful gleam. He stared at the tiny gold and white ball of fluff on his lap as it gave a little 'meow' for a greeting.

"Morning to you too Feng. Though I don't appreciate being harassed in the morning." Kai smirked, scratching the little kitten behind the ears. Feng gave a purr of enjoyment, rubbing her face into Kai's pale palm.

Kai always knew that Rei loved cats, but Kai never wanted to have to deal with a little fur-ball running around the house, scratching up the wall and furniture. It was only within the last few weeks that he finally gave in after seeing Rei laying on his bed staring at pictures of his old teammates, the Bai Fu Zu. He could see the even though the neko-jin loved being out on his own, he still felt a bit home sick from time to time.

So Kai went out and got the little kitten as a surprise for the neko-jin, something to make him not so home sick. The kitten itself was an odd breed, for it won't get any bigger then it was now; which was only a bit bigger then Kai's hand. It was mostly gold in color, with only a few streaks of white here and there.

Upon his return with the little neko, he saw Rei in the living room with the rest of the team, watching some comedy show on the television. Kai walked straight up to Rei, blocking the neko-jin's view of the screen. Rei looked up at Kai with a questioning gaze only to have Kai gentle laid the kitten on Rei's lap.

He remembered Rei's joy that day, as well as the 'thank you' hug that he received from the Chinese blader. He blushed from the unexpected contact and could only mutter a 'whatever' before leaving the room to let the others name the little neko.

He also remembered walking by the room a little while after to hear his team fighting over different names for the kitten. Everything from 'Fluffy' and 'Goldie' to 'Fang' and 'The Flesh Eating Fur-ball of Doom' was called out.

He watched in silence at Rei, who was patting the little kitten on his lap and smiling contently. Rei had inked out most of the names suggested, already knowing what he wanted to call the kitten.

"Feng-huang." He muttered, smiling as the kitten's ears twitch and she purred in answer to the name.

"Feng-huang? What does that mean?" Takao questioned.

"Phoenix." Rei replied. "Kai gave her to me, so it is only right to name her after Kai. Anyways," Rei laughed. "I don't think he would like it if I called her Kai-chan."

"That's so sweet." Hiromi sighed, joining Rei 'pay attention to the kawaii koneko' game.

"I just hope the cat doesn't take on Kai's personality." Takao muttered, picturing a Kai-like hairstyle on the little neko with a similar grumpy attitude.

Kai couldn't help but shake his head at the memory and look down at the kitten in question. He didn't regret getting the kitten for Rei. It not only made the neko-jin happy, but the little fur-ball had worked her way into his heart. More then likely, Feng would be the only female to do such a thing.

"Do you know if Rei likes boys?" He asked the little neko in his lap.

The kitten just continued to purr at the attention she was getting from the slate-haired boy, paying no heed to his words. "Hn. Spoil little thing." Kai muttered, scoping the kitten up into his arms and heading out to the training ground. "Remind me to get a more reliable source for Rei information."

* * *

"Rai!" 

Rai looked up from his spot on a flat rock in the field outside of the neko-jin village. He nodded to his approaching teammates as they arrive, taking seats around the flat rock that Rai was occupying.

It has been a week since the night the Bai Fu Zu spied on the meeting the Elders of their village had. Since then, they haven't heard a word about the plan. Usually the Elders told them right away about anything of importance to the Bai Fu Zu, and Rai found it odd that the Elders have yet to tell them anything till this day.

Earlier this morning the Elders had summoned Rai to the hut on the northern hill where the Elders have their meetings. There he was informed of the situation and what the Elders except of the Bai Fu Zu. Of course, he had to agree with the Elders or suspicion would rise. He needed the Elders to keep their trust in the Bai Fu Zu, or it would be impossible to help Rei.

"We heard that the old geezers summoned you Rai. Took them long enough." Kiki said, lying sideways on the grass, propping his head up on his elbow.

Rai nodded. "Yes, it did. It seems that the Elders were making arrangements for the last week. They wanted to have everything ready before informing us about anything."

"Why?" Gaou asked, tilting his head to the side in show of his confusion.

"Didn't want us to have time to think about it. We are Rei's friends, and if we had time to think about what they wanted us to do, we would back down before the time came for what we believe is Rei's best interest." Rai stated.

Mao nodded, resting back on his hands from her crossed leg position. "So, what do they want us to do?"

Rai was silent, closing his eyes to keep his teammates from seeing whatever emotions they would show; but he couldn't hide how his body stiffened and the slight grinding action of his jaw. "They want us to be the ones to kidnap Rei. They know that once Rei recognizes us in his chibi form, he will come back to the village without second thought."

All the Bai Fu Zu had pained looks on their faces. Mao herself had to turn her face away in fear of showing the tears that were forming in her eyes. "How cruel. It's like the ultimate betrayal. How hypocritical it would be. It was only a few years ago that we though Rei to be a traitor, and now they wish it be us who betrays him."

Kiki stayed silent till he let all the information sink in. "Hey, wait just a second. What do you mean 'once Rei recognizes us'?"

"Just what I said Kiki." Rai spoke. "This potion that they were talking about. It not only turns Rei into a chibi, but he will only have memories up to whatever age he is."

"Then how will Rei recognize us? We are not small like we use to be." Gaou asked.

"He will." Rai stated. "From what the Elders said, it will take a minute or two, but Rei will be able to identify us in our mature bodies."

"Won't he question us or get confused?" Kiki inquired.

"No." Rai shook his head. "The potion will also not make him question our older appearance unless we try to make him remember things in more detail. We were warned by the Elders not to do so. Our job is to get Rei to remember us, then take him home immediately."

"But why?" Kiki asked, still confused by this potion's effects.

Rai shook his head again. "I don't know why Kiki. The Elders wish to keep us in the dark as much as possible."

"Then I can enlighten us." Mao stated quietly, turning to face her teammates. Whatever tears that had fallen were gone, and her glassy eyes held a serious look to them. "Rai, remember you asked me to research the potion in my grandmother's magic book?"

Rai nodded, remember his order that he gave her the morning after they spied on the Elders. "Yes, but you said that you didn't have enough information on the potion to figure out which spell it was."

"Who would have figured there would be over fifty different ways to turn someone into a chibi. And twenty of them being potions." Kiki added from his spot across from Mao. "And let's not forget the thirty different gender blender spells, and the fifteen male pregnancy spells."

Mao glared at Kiki before continuing. "Well, from what you just told us Rai, I think I know which potion you are talking about." Mao said while taking an overly large, aged leather bonded book from her bag. The book not only looked well cared for in its old age, but contented thousands of pages on spells, potions, and other magical acts.

All the male Bai Fu Zu eyes widened at the site of the black book. "MAO!" Kiki cried. "That's you grandmother's book! She'll kill us if she notices that it's missing."

Mao just waved her hand in dismissal though she grinned at her friends. "Don't worry. Last night my grandmother gave the book to me. She said that she sensed great power from me since I was young and wishes to pass her knowledge of magic to me. She gave me the book last night to read it for the next few weeks and even test some of the simpler spells on my own time. I will also receive my apprentice robes tonight."

"Ah, so that's why your grandmother always took you away from training to make you learn about herbs and tell you stories and stuff." Kiki brightened. "She wanted to make you the next Crazy Witch Lady!"

"KIKI!" Mao cried, slamming the bulky spell book on Kiki's head. "Don't insult my grandmother! She called the Village Healer, not Crazy Witch Lady! And it's a great honor to be chosen to be the next Village Healer!"

"Oww! Hey, I was just joking! You didn't have to hit me!" Kiki whimper, holding his head in his hands.

Gaou and Rai laughed at the two before Gaou got up and wrapped Mao in his arms, squeezing her in a bear hug. "Good Mao. You will make a great healer." Gaou said, smiling at the girl and setting her down.

Rai grinned as well, getting up from his spot on the rock and embracing his girlfriend while kissing her softly on the cheek. "Yes, you will. And if Kiki keeps it up, he will be your best patient." Rai laughed.

"Knowing Mao, I'll be dead if I let her try to heal me- OWW!" Kiki howled as the book came into contact with his already abused head. "MAO! Stop hitting me with that damn book already and use it right!"

Mao puffed her cheeks out childishly before sitting back down on the grass, still a bit upset by the boy's words. The Village Healer wasn't just one who uses herbs to heal the sick and wounded, but was also wise in the history of their people as well as a wielder of powerful magic. The only reason they named them as 'the Village Healer' was so outsiders would easily underestimate the healer and be oblivious to the healer's true powers of a mage. The Village Healer was indeed as deadly as their strongest warriors, and if Mao was to become one, she would be even deadlier since she had been training as a warrior like the rest of the Bai Fu Zu.

The boys all gathered around her as Mao skimmed through the index and started flipping the yellowing pages. She stopped at a page and smiled to herself. "Here it is." Mao pointed to the page in front of her. The other boys blinked, looking at the writing. All they could see was a pile of swiggles on the page.

"Ah.Mao." Rai started.

"Yes?"

"I can't read it."

"Me either."

"It looks like a pile of black lines to me."

"Opps." Mao muttered, stretching the back of her head. "I forgot about the spell on it that makes it so only Village Healers and their apprentices can read it."

"Then how come you could read it even before you became an apprentice?" Gaou asked.

"My grandmother, since I was little, planned to make me an apprentice back when we were children, but I have only just become of age a few months ago. Since it was already decided back then, the spell recognized me as a future apprentice so it let me read the book."

"So in a way, you're grandmother has been training you to be a Village Healer since childhood." Rai muttered, thinking back at all the times when Mao helped her grandmother pick herbs and make potions. It wasn't all just Mao helping her grandmother, but Mao's grandmother teaching her granddaughter early in life of the knowledge the Village Healer needed to possess.

Mao nodded, smiling up at her boyfriend. "Yup. Grandmother wishes to make me the youngest apprentice to pass the healer trials. I've always been a fast learner and already have the knowledge to do some of the advanced spells. If I keep it up, and with the help of my warrior training, I can do the trials in less then a year."

"Wow." Kiki murmured. "It usually takes years for an apprentice healer to be ready to do the trials. Your grandmother's smart to have started secretly training you when you were a kid."

Mao nodded, looking at the page in front of her. "I'm glad for that too because it looks like I'm going to need all my training so far to help Rei."

"What do you mean?" Gaou questioned.

"Listen." Mao said, reading the content on the page. "The Innocence Spell is the most powerful spell known to turn someone into a child. Its ingredients are rare and hard to find, yet powerful all the same. This spell not only turns the subject into a chibi, but they loss all memories that were obtained past the chibi's age."

"Well we already know that." Kiki snapped.

"Just listen." Mao hissed, causing Kiki's mouth to shut with a snap.

"Once under the spell, the chibi will only be able to recognize friends and family that they're closest to. Upon meeting with the subject, the chibi will go into a daze before identifying its friends and family, but will not question its situation. If you try to make them remember more, the chibi will start to get confused and have painfully headache. This is the spell keeping them from remember more. Hence, keeping them innocence."

"Pleasant." Rai muttered. "Does it mention a cure?"

Mao shook her head. "No, it doesn't mention the cure. But it mentions a spell I can use to find what the cure is. One sec." Mao turned a group of pages, going further into the back of the book before stopping on a page. Her eyes widened and she gave of a whimper at the site of the spell. "Well, now we know the other reason they pick the Innocence Spell."

Hearing the whimper, Rai swiftly wrapped his arms around Mao and pulled her against his chest and a comforting fashion. "What is it bo bui?" Rai asked against her neck, resting his head on her shoulder to look at the book.

"The Elders knew that my grandmother was going to take me on as an apprentice and must have suspected that we might try to reverse the spell if we disobey them." Mao paused, looking over the ingredients and ritual before letting out another whimper. "This spell is incredibly advanced. It involves summoning the beasts of the elements in a magic circle to see if you're worthy enough to gain the knowledge needed for the cure. That takes a lot of magic and experience, as well as preparation." She sighed, looking up at her lover. "There is a great chance that I will fail." She trailed off, not wanting to tell her boyfriend of the after effects of failing such a spell.

Rai, thinking it was just Mao underestimating her skills and thinking about not being able to turn Rei back into a teenager, hastily kissed her lips before gazing into her eyes. "You just said that you will be the youngest apprentice to take the trials. You're grandmother wouldn't tell you otherwise if she didn't think you were ready. I believe you can do this Mao. Please, for Rei's sake, just give it a try."

Mao sighed, nodded her agreement. She would do anything for Rei and Rai, no matter what the consequences. "I will," Mao stated. "but I can't do it while here in the village. I will have to wait till we get to Japan. The Elders will know what we're up to if I do the spell here."

Rai nodded, kissing Mao's forehead. "Thank you." He muttered into her ear before changing from loving boyfriend mode to fearless leader mode. "Alright. The Elders told me that someone was sent to Japan a few days ago to spy on Rei and slip him the potion. Rei is either already a chibi, or will be soon. I'm afraid this can not be helped. We leave for Japan in three days."

"Three days? Why three days? Why not tomorrow?" Kiki raised the question, hoping that maybe there would be time to safe Rei from the spell.

Rai sighed, shaking his head. "The Elders are not called the Elders for nothing. They forgot to get the plane tickets in advance. They only got them this morning, and could only get tickets for a flight from China to Japan in three days from today. We leave the village in two days, stay at a hotel for the night and get on the plane the next morning."

Everyone nodded, trying to keep a straight face from the Elders' show of age.

"Alright. I dismiss everyone from training for the rest of the day. I want you all to pack up for the trip. We will continue training in the morning as well as be informed of the situation in Japan." Everyone nodded again, Kiki and Gaou getting up and leaving the two love birds behind to rest in the fields.

"Mao?" Rai question looking down at the girl before him. He couldn't help but smile to himself. She had grown into such a beautiful person, both inside and out; and he was blessed to have her by his side. Plus now, not only is she one of the most beautiful young ladies of the village as well as one of the few achieved female warriors; she was also the future Village Healer. She would be a great bride for any man to have, but the perfect bride for the future village leader. His father and mother already said so before hand; and now that she is an apprentice healer, there would be no objections. Though he wouldn't ask for her hand so soon. They were still young after all. This was something that would have to wait till after her training as a Village Healer and his training as Village Leader.

Mao looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend upon hearing her name. "Yes Rai?"

"Are there any herbs that you need to gather for the spell?"

Mao scanned the page of the book before nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot. I would have to spend the rest of the daylight gathering them to have them all for when we leave."

"Would you like me to help?" Rai questioned, smiling down at his girlfriend.

Mao smiled up at Rai, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I would like that." She purred, laughing as Rai pulled them both down to lay in each others arms in the grassy field. It felt so right to be in his arms and she was so glad that he returns her feelings. Rai, now that he is a young adult, was sawed after by many young girls before they started going out. He didn't have the pretty boy look that Rei has, but the rough, strong wild look, a husky voice, and soft heart under it all that made many girls drool. Plus he is the future Village Leader, and the glory of catching such a man was great.

Such glory didn't matter to Mao though. She known Rai since childhood, and his title never matter to her or their friends back then. It still didn't. All that really matter to her was the person he was on the inside, and that person cared for her deeply like she cared for him. The pain of not having Rei return her feelings was well worth it to have Rai care for her in her grief. If it wasn't for that pain, she would probably never realize the feelings she had for Rai was not brotherly love like she thought, be true love. She had mixed up the two, which explained why she thought she love Rei. It was funny to think that she use to call Rai her brother, when it really was Rei who deserve that nickname.

She sighed happily, nuzzling her face deeper into his shoulder, letting his scent engulf her and making her feel safe and protected. She wished they could just stay like this, resting in the depths of nature, but she had to go and collect the herbs for the spell. Most of the herbs would be deep in the forest or on the mountains nearby, and very hard to find. They had to use what time they had wisely. Sighing again, she looked up at Rai.

"Rai, come on. We need to start looking for the herbs." Mao said, trying to keep her leader from getting too comfortable. They would be they all day if she let him get like that. She moved to get up only to have his arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down to lie on top of Rai's strong chest.

"In a minute." Rai grinned, holding Mao's slim body close so she wouldn't escape. "I just want to lay out here with you for a little bit. It's so nice out. I don't wish to waste the whole day away looking for herbs. Let's just enjoy nature for a little while Mao."

Mao couldn't help but laugh into Rai's neck. "Alright. For a little while." She smiled up at her lover. "It wouldn't be right to not enjoy the day, just for a little bit."

So the two stayed in the grass covered field, enjoying the sounds and smells of nature as well as each other's company in the warmth of the sun.

* * *

Takao puffed, gasping a bit for air before continuing his jog. 

Hiwatari Kai was known well for his quick and fierce battle style when it came to beyblading, but for the BBA Revolution, he was also known for his brutal 'no mercy' training routine. It use to be bad when the team first started, but now it was horrific. Kai not only made them train with their blades from dawn to supper with a half on hour lunch break seven days a week, but now he got them to train their bodies. Running laps, stretching, push ups, sit ups, and other exercises were used in a one hour warm up. Then Kai would make them all run the giant obstacle course one at a time.

The obstacle course is a timed course with consisted of not only going through the obstacles put on the course, but using your beyblade to knock down targets placed throughout it while going through the obstacles. The targets always had a new hiding place each week, but also Kai would replace an older obstacle with a new, more challenging one. That's not all though. The person with the fastest time gets to pick what's for supper.

The one fact alone always driven Takao to his hardest, but it was rare to him to actually get the fastest time since he always had bad luck with the newest obstacle on the course.

It was no different from today.

Takao running through the narrow field that contend about fifteen hidden targets while avoiding from tripping over the ropes that hovered a foot off the ground all over the field. He launched his blade onto the course for some quick hits, each target changing from red to green upon being hit by Seiryuu with a few turning blue when he hit then dead center. He smiled to himself when he hit every target before turning around the stone wall towards the final obstacle...

And running face first into another wall and falling on his butt.

"HEY! What's the big idea!" Takao shouted, rubbing his face with one hand and shaking a fist at the face abuser.

"Takao you idiot!" Kai voice was heard through one of the many hidden speakers throughout the course. "You climb the wall, not run into it!"

"Wall? What wall? I don't remember there being any wall!" Takao cried out at the speaker from his spot on the grass.

"It's the newest obstacle Takao." Rei replaced Kai's voice on the speaker.

"Oh yeah. I guess it would be. I don't remember running into a new obstacle back there." Takao thought out loud, still rubbing his sore nose.

"Course you didn't buddy, cause you just ran into it now! Literary!" Max laughed through the speaker. Other snickers and giggles could be heard behind Max's voice.

"Ha ha, really funny." Takao added sarcastically. "It wouldn't have happened if Mr. Sourpuss would tell us where he puts his new obstacles."

"Quit complaining Kinomiya and climb the damn wall!" Kai shouted through the speaker, making the bush it was hiding in shudder from the vibrations.

"Yeah, yeah." Takao muttered while getting to his feet and looking at Kai's newest way to torture him. He gaped at the wall. It wasn't just a wall, it was like the side of a ten story building! It was a stone cliff with little dents and bumps all over it to place your hands and feet, and only a mat at the bottom to save you if you fall.

"You want me to climb that thing!" Takao howled, pointing at the wall with panic in his eyes.

"Hn."

"Are you NUTS? I'll kill myself doing that!" Takao yelled at the talking bush.

"No one else died doing it Kinomiya. Now hurry up so we can start training in the beydishes." The Kai bush growled. Takao could just picture Kai's face if he didn't, so started to climb the wall.

It was indeed a lot harder then it looked. Takao was unsure half of the time where to put his feet and hands, and slipped several times during his climb. Finally, after fifteen minutes of struggling, Takao made it to the top... only to realize that he had to scale down the other side with the rope that was attached at the top of the wall.

"Oh man.." Takao sighed, grabbing the rope and slowly walking down the other side of the wall.

"Took you long enough." Kai muttered upon Takao's entrance to the outside of the control room.

"Hey, you try climbing that thing." Takao puffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was the first to run the course idiot!" Kai countered. "And I hit every target when climbing the wall, unlike you."

"Targets?" Takao piped. "What targets?"

"The ones placed around the wall, just like all the other obstacles." Kai growled. "You were so busy trying not to fall on your face that you forgot to look at your surroundings for targets."

"Oh yeah." Takao laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Now stop wasting time and join the others at the beydishes. They started practicing while waiting for you to climb the wall."

Takao nodded and started towards the beydishes while muttering things under his breath. Kai managed to catch 'Mr. Sourpuss' and 'dang wall' out of the jumble of hushed words that escaped the other boy's lips.

Shaking his head, Kai started down the path towards the beydishes as well. They were big dishes of course, like the ones in tournaments. Some were plain while others had barriers to overcome. Everything from rocks, water, fire, walls, wind, turning dishes and even npc beyblades controlled by the computer in the control room were present.

Resting up against a tree, he watched the progress of his team. They have all improved over the last two years, but that was to be expected. With the way beyblade tournaments are now, you not only have to have a bit beast to have any chance of winning but to be able to pull off the impossible.

Takao didn't change too much. He is able to think on his feet without needing to depend completely on Kenny and Dizzi, but was still aggressive in battle. He also didn't change much in looks. Sure, he was taller now and had a more mature body structure, but his style was the same; primary colors. Same hat, same red jacket with rolled up sleeves and little pouch strapped on his arm, and same messy blackish blue hair style. The only real change was a yellow muscle shirt instead of a t-shirt, the blue fingerless gloves, and black baggy jeans instead of the grey, more fitted ones.

Max hasn't changed that much either. He is still that happily, light-hearted boy that he once known, but trapped in a grown-up copy of himself. He toned down a bit on the sugar and is pretty mature... every now and then. His style also hasn't changed that much at all from two years ago besides in color, probably because of all the girls commenting on the more 'hot teenager' look compared to his overalls and stars look. His baggy cargo pants and jacket was now a dark green instead of the dark orange. His shirt is now white with navy blue sleeves and neck, with a dark orange trim on the sleeves and matching side pockets on his pants. A belt hung loosely on his waist and his hands were covers with teal gloves with the two fingers closest to the thumbs missing.

Kyoujyu is still the shortest of the group and still had that hair style that covered his eyes. Though he still works long night improving the team's beyblades, he is more willing to go out and do something without Dizzi always with him. Dizzi is glad for that and encourages the little guy to hang with the boys more. One time he even agreed to go shopping with Hiromi because Takao forgot and was busy training. Now the boy doesn't always wear the shorts and tie combo. Like today, he is wearing a nice clean white shirt with an open green dress shirt over it and a nice pair of dressy pants. He is sitting on the bench with Hiromi watching the bey battle while getting Dizzi to record the match.

Hiromi, like everyone else, has change a bit within the last two years. Her body has matured to that of a young lady instead of the little pre-teen body she had before, and her temper isn't as explosive as it use to be; even if Takao does have an easy time pushing the right buttons. But two things have not change, with Hiromi is known for: Skirts and pink; and her most resent outfit consist of both. A light blue jean skirt with a red belt, a dark pink tank top with light pink knee high boots and a bluish purple jacket with red trim. She sat beside Kyoujyu and Takao, watching Max and Rei battle.

Rei is pretty much the same as he was last year when he started the 'question and answer' game in the study on Sunday mornings. The baggy black pants, black vest with Chinese clasps, and black gloves combo; along with the decorative red sash, yin yang headband and hair wrapping. The only change was the white over robes, with was now a white Chinese warrior shirt with gold trim, though you could only see the bottom of it cause of the vest over it.

Yet Kai's eyes didn't leave the neko-jin like they did everyone else. His eyes lingered, watching Rei's lithe body tension when Max's blade got the upper hand, how Rei's eyes narrowed as he stared at Byakko, thinking of a counter to Max's new game plan. His hair swinging in the momentum of his movement as he thrust his arm foreword while giving Byakko his next attack.

Kai didn't see the attack that Rei made. He only saw how Rei's face lit up in victory and how Max jumped over to him, congratulating him on beating his strategy in the dish filled with steel planks. His eyes catching the spark of joy in Rei's eyes at his accomplishment, and how his lips twisted into a pleasant smile as he told Max that it was a great strategy and how hard it was for him to beat. Max laughed heading towards Kyoujyu to see his stats from the battle, leaving Rei at the dish.

That's when it happened.

Rei looked up at Kai for approval, warm gold gazing into cold wine. Everything seemed to stop. Kai's mind went up in a flare. He wished to just walk over to Rei and embrace him in show of his approval and kiss those sweet parted lips.. But he just nodded to Rei like always. It was automatic to him and he didn't realize what he had done till he saw Rei smile at him before joining the others at the bench.

He cursed himself for thinking about Rei like that. He was the team captain and right now was not the time for thinking of ways to express his love for the neko-jin. Hell, he still didn't know for sure the Rei liked guys. Rei and Mao were pretty close in the past, too close for comfort if you asked Kai. Rei still wrote letters to her one ever two weeks, checking up on the Bai Fu Zu and the village. Then there was Sarima who Rei still talked to ever so often.

Then there's the Rei fans, a group of people around the world that loved his neko-jin with their own online club and website. Sure, he had fans that were just as bad, but it wasn't like he paid attention to them. Rei would sign t-shirts and would go on the online chat one a month for a few hours to make them happy. He even tried to get Kai to do the same once just for a treat to the fans.

More like the fans tried to treat themselves. Sure, some asked questions, but it all turned out into a pre-teen plan to learn how to get past security at his mansion so, as they put it, they can tie him up and take him home. Of course, he didn't tell them, so they just hugged and kissed him online and praised him and his glory.

Damn fan girls and their clinging! Damn Rei from talking him into doing that; and damn Rei for not being the one to cling to him!

Damn his mind for its wandering thoughts. He had to train his damn team!

Man, he likes the word 'damn'. If he continues to overuse this word, I don't know want I can replace it with that will stay true to PG-13.

"Takao!"

"Yeah Kai?"

"Battle in Dish 12, now!"

Takao nodded, running to the dish that Kai had told him to go to. He readied his blade while waiting for Kai to join him. When he did, the two aimed their blades into the dish filled with pot holes and ramps.

"Go shoot Beyblade!" Takao yelled, launching Seiryuu into the dish below.

"Suzaku, go!" Kai shouted, releasing his blade to join the dragon's blade. His focus was completely on the battle making it so he didn't sense the eyes on him.

Rei watched from his spot on the bench, his eyes staring at the way Kai's arms moved while launching his blade and the intensity of his glare as he watched the battle below him, shouting out commands to Suzaku every so often. He seemed like his old self when in battle. His blading style hasn't changed that much at all.

But then again, Kai hasn't either.

Sure, the boy was more opened to them and showed that he cared for his teammates a little more then he use too. He would also go out with them to different places and actually do things beside leaning again the darkest wall and glaring at anyone who tries to interact with him. He laughed a bit more, smiled a bit more, talked openly more then he use too, and would even at the rarest of occasions, complement them. Hell, he didn't even mind being hugged that much anymore.

Basically, he was coming out of that mask that he created from the abbey. A fair bit slower then Team Neo Borg, but coming.

Besides that, he is still the same old Kai... just a bit fluffier... and taller... and muscular... and handsomer.

'Handsomer?' Rei thought, looking Kai up and down. Kai was still in love with his white scarf and has started wearing the baggy cargo pants again, but in black with red trim and belt with sliver buckle. His tight muscle shirt was black as well, with matching trim, and if he wasn't wearing the matching jacket which he left open, then he wore his red, black and silver gauntlets. For today, Kami wished to bless Rei with the site of Kai's toned upper arms and so made Kai pick the gauntlets... or maybe Kami was taunting him with the site.

"Rei?"

Rei blinked, tearing his eyes away from the phoenix and looking at the blonde beside him. "Yeah Max?"

"Kai won the obstacle course, right?"

Rei nodded. Kai had won, so what they had for dinner is up to him. "Yeah, he did Maxie."

"Do you think he will send us all home like last time?" Max inquired.

"Yeah, because the last time he took us out, Takao mess it up and now he wins the obstacle courses just so he can send us out without him" Hiromi added.

"He's been acting more distance as well." Max added. "Since Yuri last letter two weeks ago, he been all. I don't know."

"Lost in thought?" Kyoujyu piped.

"Thanks Kyoujyu! Kai's been lost in his thoughts." Max finished.

Rei nodded, letting what the three just implied sink in. It was true. Takao even mentioned it at breakfast. Kai was acting a bit more distance since that letter and book came to him from Yuri. It was like he was doing some silent soul searching. That would explain why for the last week after winning the obstacle course, he would send everyone out and order some take out that would still be untouched on the table when they returned with Kai sitting in front of it, staring at it like it was the reason why he didn't know the answers he wanted.

The signs weren't that noticeable besides that. They just brushed it off as Kai being in one of his 'I want to be alone' moods, something that he didn't use to have since the team's first tournament in Russia against Team Neo Borg. So they gave Kai his space and hoped it would go away. But now that Max brought it up again, it was odd that Kai was still in that mood. If anything, it's gotten worse. Kai is meaner to Takao, doesn't talk as much as he use to, stays in the house unless his training, and then sends them out to eat without him when he use to enjoy the odd dinners out. Plus Kai also didn't seem too happy this morning when Rei asked about the book.

Whatever the problem that was bugging Kai, it started with that letter and book. All that Rei knew was that the book was base on homosexual relationship help and Kai wasn't too happy with reading it.

Rei frowned. 'Maybe Kai's not gay. He did say that Yuri made him agree to read the book. I know when I'm made to do something I wish not to do, I'm not too happy to do it either... or maybe Yuri figured out that Kai is gay and is trying to help him realize it. Both are good possibilities... but the later would explain his lack of public time. Doesn't matter what the problem is though, two weeks of solitude is a bit much, even for Kai.'

"Don't worry Maxie. I'm sure he has a good reason to be less social then usually. Probably just has something on his mind." Rei answered, patting Max on the shoulder.

Max shook his head, looking at Rei with sad eyes. "But what if he does send us out again? Whatever is bugging him must be big to make Kai like this. The last time he was like this, it was-"

"I know Maxie." Rei replied looking at Max's worried azure eyes, knowing he was going to mention their first tournament in Russia. Rei gave a reassuring smile to the younger teen before turning back to the match. Both boys were tearing at each other's blades, roughly attacking and quickly countering each other move for move, mutually too into the battle to noticed the little chat that the four on the bench were having.

"You should talk to him Rei." Hiromi said. Rei blinked, turning to the female of the team with a questioning look.

"How Hiromi?" Rei asked. "You know how Kai gets. If you try to confront him, he escapes and keeps you from trying again."

"Well I don't know." Hiromi declared. "You're his closest friend here besides the members of Team Neo Borg. He's comfortable around you. I'm sure you can wheedle whatever it is out of him."

"If not, Daitenji-sama told me that Team Neo Borg might be coming down to Japan for a visit. He didn't tell Kai yet, but they will more then likely be staying here at Kai's house." Kyoujyu added. "I'm sure they can help if you can't."

"Can't we wait for them to come?" Rei asked, looking up at Kai. He knew someone had to talk to Kai, but the picture of Kai's strange determined look from breakfast still unnerved him. If anyone could go up against that look, it was Yuri, Boris, Sergei and Ivan.

"Rei, we got to at least try and find out what's wrong. Team Neo Borg would kill us if something's wrong with Kai and we didn't at less try to find out what it is." Hiromi stated, staring hard at Rei. "And the best person on this team to do it is you. Takao will just piss him off, and Max, Kyoujyu and I are not as close to Kai as you are. Just give it a try."

Rei sighed, nodded his agreement. "Okay, I'll try. If he sends us out to eat, I'll stay home with him and see what I can do."

Max smiled, jumping at Rei and squeezing him into a hug, equally unaware of the cold wine eyes watching the friendly act. "Thank you. And good luck."

"Good luck with what?" Takao asked, sitting down next to the blonde with Kai right behind him, looking at the two with a questioning glare.

"Nothing." Max squeaked, looking at his friends for help. The others were also clueless on how to cover up. Knowing he would be caught if he didn't answer soon; he gave the two a slightly altered version of the truth. "Rei's just agreed to do a random act of kindness for me."

"Really? What is it?" Takao pressed, not seeing the looks that the two brunettes were giving him to not ask any more questions. Max was in a panic by now, looking at Rei for help.

"Ah... it's a secret Takao." Rei said looking at Max and hoping the subject would be dropped. But it didn't.

"Come on, you shouldn't keep secrets from your buddies." Takao puffed. "It's not fair that you four know the secret and me and Kai don't."

Rei and Max both looked at each other, knowing that Takao wouldn't give up until they told them. Or at less distract everyone's attention to something else so Takao would forget about it for an hour or two.

Lady Luck answered their pleas with something that was too irresistible to not look it.

"Look its Feng." Hiromi squeaked. Everyone turned to look at the spot she was pointing to. Sure enough, there was the little gold and white kitten, scurrying through the grass towards the group in a little kitten run. She came to a sudden stop a few feet away for the group, staring with a predator's look at something on the ground. They all watched as the kitten crouched down to the ground, her butt wiggling up in the air before she attacked her prey.

Her 'prey' being the end of Kai's scarf.

Kai noticed what she was going to tackle in mid launch and grasp the tail of the scarf in his hand to move it away for the kitten, causing the neko to miss it's target. Kai smiled, sitting down next to Rei and started a game of cat and mouse with the kitten, moving the end of the scarf around to dance away from the kitten's attacks before playfully teasing the kitten with it to make her attack again.

The team watched their captain playing with the little kitten and couldn't help but smile and laugh at the kitten's attachment to Kai's scarf. Since Kai got her for Rei, Feng would always try to catch the trailing end of Kai's scarf when she thought the Russian wasn't looking. It was a very entertaining site, almost as entertaining as Feng nuzzling and attempting to eat Rei's hair after a shower. The neko seemed to love the smell of Rei's hair and thought in her little kitten mind that if it smells good, it must be eatable.

They laughed as Kai held the scarf high away from her reach. She jumped several times trying to snag the end and after failing each time, she hobbled over to Rei and stared up at him with a pleading look for help. Rei smiled and scoped the meowing kitten up and placed her on his lap, scratching her head in a 'good try' gesture.

But the kitten wasn't done yet.

In a finally attempt to catch her prey, she leaped from Rei's lap to Kai's and went into a pouncing position, staring at the scarf end still in Kai's hand. Seeing what the kitten was looking at and the wiggling of the kitty butt up at his face, he caught the kitten in mid launch and placed her back on Rei's lap with the end of his scarf. The kitten batted at it in a attempt to confuse her non-living prey before taking the end into her tiny mouth and curling up into a ball on Rei's lap, holding her catch close to her with her front paws.

Kai and Rei smiled down at the little kitten before looking at the person beside them. Kai and Rei's eyes meet, similar thoughts going through both of their minds. Feeling blood raise to his cheeks, Rei turned away; not catching the light pink tint that bless Kai's own cheeks.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts of things that could never happen he turned his attention to Max and Takao. "You two go blade now. I want to see if Takao can beat Max's new strategy like Rei did." The two both nodded and run to the beydish, readying their launchers above it.

"3!" Takao called.

"2!" Max added.

"1!" They both shouted.

"GO SHOOT BEYBLADE!"

So the BBA Revolution continued their training session, unknown to the future dangers that awaited one of their members at the end of the day.

* * *

Ana – Hmm… tired… 

Rei – You should get some sleep Ana-chan. Worry about continuing work on chapter three tomorrow night.

Ana - /yawns/ Mergie?

Rei – Not mergie silly, sleep.

Ana – I like sleep. Sleep is good. I wish I had more of it. I wish I could sleep forever and ever. /falls into Rei's arms/

Rei - /scopes Ana-chan up and places her into her bed, covering her up/ There, now sleep.

Ana – Mmkay….

Rei – Good… now where's Kai? Kai?

Kai - /on the floor playing with Feng/ What?

Rei – Help me finish this up so we can go to bed too.

Kai – Hn. /picks up Feng and holds it out towards the readers/ This is Ana-chan's original character. All rights go to her. If you steal the kitten, you will die a slow and painfully death!

Rei – Feng was created in honor of Ana-chan's deceased cat, Buttercup. Also, she found the name on the internet, so she is unsure if the Chinese name Feng really does mean 'phoenix'. If you know otherwise, please inform her so she can fix it.

Kai – And you all better review this story cause-

Rei – It's the nice thing to do.

Kai – I wasn't going to say that.

Rei – I know you weren't Kai-koi. Now come on, let's post this for Ana-chan and go to bed.

Kai – Whatever. /clicks 'post new chapter' and grabs Rei's hand/

Rei - /calls to readers/ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R/follows Kai out the door/

Name and Team Help (in order of appearance):  
Japanese English

**Name and Team Help (in order of appearance):  
Japanese** _English_

**Takao Kinomiya** _Tyson Granger (You know, I seen fanfiction were the authors combine the two names. Like Tyson Kinomiya, or Takao Granger) _  
**Kai Hiwatari **_Kai Hiwatari (I bet they were too scared of Kai to change his name at all) _  
**Rei Kon** _Ray Kong (or Raymond. tries not to laugh oh dear, ahh, no offence to Raymonds out there. I just don't picture Rei as a Raymond) _  
**Hiromi Tatibana** _Hilary (...again, no comment) _  
**Kyoujyu **_Kenny aka Chief (I still don't understand why they call him the Chief, and I've seen the episode were he explains it three times!) _  
**Max Mizuhara** _Max Tate (hehe, they stole Hiromi's last name. They took off the 'bana' and changed the 'i' to an 'e', hehe) _  
**Dizzi **_Dizzi (I don't know Dizzi's Japanese name, so it's Dizzi.) _  
**Yuri Ivanov** _Tala (To those Yuri/Tala loves out there, I swear he will make an appearance. Deciding if he will be with Bryan/Boris or not is the problem) _  
**Rai** _Lee (ahh, I love having Rai and Mao as a couple. They can be so kawaii together smiles ) _  
**Bai Fu Zu** _White Tigers (and what nice neko-jin they are grins)  
_**Kiki**_ Kevin (I swear I want to call him Kiwi. I love that fruit)  
_**Gaou**_ Gary (I mean it, I keep thinking of Gary from SBSP. Meow! -)  
_**Mao**_ Mariah (Sorry to Mariah bashers out their, but I like Mao. I think she is cute and deserves to not be bashed outside of Ray/Mariah and Kai/Mariah fanfics... I don't know where people got KaixMariah. I never though of them to be a pair. shrugs Oh well, not in this fanfic)  
_**Daitenji-sama**_ Mr. Dickenson (No comment)  
_**Team Neo Borg**_ Demolition Boys (snickers)  
_**Boris**_ Bryan (I found it hard to believe that they would change his name, just to make the evil dude to be called Boris instead.)  
_**Sergei**_ Spencer (Again, no comment)  
_**Ivan **_Ian (oh, the changes. It's so drastic!) _

Mao Mariah (Sorry to Mariah bashers out their, but I like Mao. I think she is cute and deserves to not be bashed outside of Ray/Mariah and Kai/Mariah fanfics... I don't know where people got KaixMariah. I never though of them to be a pair. /shrugs/ Oh well, not in this fanfic)  
Mr. Daitenji Mr. Dickenson (No comment)  
Team Neo Borg Demolition Boys (/snickers/)  
Boris Bryan (I found it hard to believe that they would change his name, just to make the evil dude to be called Boris instead.)  
Sergei Spencer (Again, no comment)  
Ivan - Ian (oh, the changes. It's so drastic!)


	4. Notice to Readers

**Notice to all Readers:**

_I just wanted to tell you of a new idea I decided to do. It's called 'Story News'. What is Story News? It is for readers who are wondering when the next chapter will be or how far along the next chapters are. This is so I can show readers that I'm not dead and that I'm making progress on the next chapters... or if I'm not._

_Story News is posted at the very bottom of my Bio for those who wish to check it out. Also, I will be replacing this notice with Chapter 3, so keep a eye out for when that happens. I'll also mention Story News in Chapter 3 for readers who didn't catch this notice._

_Sorry for readers who I may have made hopeful that Chapter 3 was posted. Don't worry, it will be soon. Just check Story News for progress updates. -_

_Thanks for reading,_

_**Anaranë Thranduilion, Tinu en' Thranduil, Tarien en' Mith'quessir**_

**Kai** - _/snorts/_ You really are evil. Getting them all hopeful for nothing.

**Rei **- Not really. Now at least they will know her progress on future chapters.

**Kai **- Whatever

**Rei** - I love you too Kai-koi.

**Kai **- _/blushes but tries to look indifferent in case readers are watching/_ Hn... What's with the extra long name?

**Ana **- _/shrugs/_ Nothing, it's mostly just my title. doesn't allow pen names to be too long.

**Rei **- Its in another language...

**Ana **- Yeah, it's Elvish.

**Kai **- I knew you were a fruit.

**Ana **- Am not. Anarane is the name of my elven character in my best friend's LotR fanfiction, and I liked the name so much that now it's my pen name.

**Rei **- ...so, what does it mean?

**Ana **- _'Anaranë Thranduilion, daughter of Thranduil, Princess of Grey Elfs.'_ And '_Anaran'_ means _'young saping'_ and can be translated to '_Taimi_' in the human-tongue.

**Kai **- Fruit.

**Ana **- Well get use to it. I love elvish and decided that Mao is going to be using it in her spell. Help make it more anicent and stuff.

**Kai **- _/rolls eyes/_ Great...

**Rei **- Ana-chan, you're giving away hints of stuff in future chapters again.

**Ana **- Blah, let the readers have that one. Most of them don't read this little conversations we have through chapters so they don't catch on to hints that I give away.

**Rei** - You did it again. You told them that you like to put hints in this convers-

**Ana **- Shhh or I would work on Chapter 3 for the rest of the day.

**Kai** - Like I care.

**Ana **- _/grins evilly/_ You will Kai, you will...


End file.
